Ignorance is Bliss?
by DorkyDorm
Summary: Hiakru loves Kaoru. Kaoru loves Hikaru. But neither of them will admit it to the other. After all, ignorance is bliss. Crappy summary, I know. Read it anyway.
1. Chapter 1:  Ignorance

**So . . . yeah this is my first fanfiction, not to mention my first homosexual twincest story . . . which I guess is a good thing, right? ;D The storyline might not be entirely original, but my style is.**

**I know that Hikaru is the "pitcher" in the relationship and that Kaoru is the "receiver," but it is a huge pet peeve of mine when Kaoru is portrayed as such an innocent weakling compared to Hikaru! So, in this fanfiction, I attempted to make them a little more . . . realistic, I guess would be the word? Both Hikaru AND Kaoru are weak when it comes to their feelings for the other, which can only be expected, and Kaoru isn't as innocent as people think, which you can probably gather from the first word of the story. ;D**

**Okay, so please review. Tell me how I did. I really tried to make this story make sense, but it may be one of those times when it turns out like hell.**

**Warnings: Strong language at times and scenes of passion. This is also a Yaoi. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, although I really wish I did. XD**

**Kaoru:**

"Shit," Kaoru muttered, trying to comprehend what to do next. The gash on his palm was deep and bleeding profusely, but he just stood there. He knew what he was supposed to do to stop the bleeding, clean the wound, make the pain go away . . . but there was no pain. In fact, it was the lack of pain that shocked him, not the massive amount of blood now pouring from his hand.

"Shit," he said a little louder, still not moving to help himself. He had heard about those people who intentionally hurt themselves to alleviate internal pain, and he had no desire to become one of them. Sure, his heart ached, but he wasn't going to start cutting or burning or hurting himself in any other form or fashion to make it go away.

"Shit!" he shouted for a third time. After finally coming to the conclusion that he _did not_ want to be hurt, the deep cut in his palm startled him, and he ran to the bathroom. Kaoru thrusted his injury under the running faucet and, without thinking, splashed half of a bottle of hydrogen peroxide over it.

He shouted more colorful swear words, some of which he didn't even know the meaning of, and cringed horribly before deciding he should probably bandage his hand somehow. He found some gauze in the cabinet and decided that was good enough.

"You okay, Kaoru?" he heard a familiar voice ask as he was walking out of the bathroom. He looked up and saw his brother Hikaru leaning against the opposite wall with a smirk. "I don't even know what some of those words mean."

"To be honest, neither do I," Kaoru replied with an identical grin. "I'm fine. Just a scratch."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, and his air of humor vanished completely. " 'Just a scratch,' huh? A scratch is no cause for such imaginative profanity."

"Maybe not, but I accidentally poured, like, an entire bottle of hydrogen peroxide on it. Believe it or not, that hurts."

Hikaru still looked suspicious, but he let it slide for the time being. "Okay, I believe you," he said, walking towards the door with his hands behind his head.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh, Haruhi and I are going to see some new movie tonight. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I left."

His brother's casual tone make Kaoru's heart break. He didn't sound exactly happy about seeing "some new movie" with Haruhi, but he was going. And he had used such a light tone, almost as if he didn't know. . . .

Which, he didn't. And Kaoru wanted to keep it that way.

"Oh, okay, then," Kaoru replied, acting as nonchalant as possible. "Have fun."

Hikaru's manner changed entirely. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Half of Kaoru wanted to tell him, the half that his heart controlled, but his mind refused. It was better if Hikaru remained completely ignorant. Kaoru wasn't so naive as to think that it could remain a secret forever - Hikaru knew him too well for that - but this was not the time to tell him.

So he said with a forced smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. My hand just hurts a little; that's all." Lies.

"Why don't you try putting melaluca oil on it? It should numb the pain." It was obvious that Hikaru was still concerned, but again, he let it go as he walked out the door.

As soon as his brother was out of sight, Kaoru sighed and muttered, "I'm a freak."

**Hikaru:**

"Are you okay, Hikaru? You seem distracted."

It took some time for Haruhi's voice to penetrate Hikaru's thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" Hikaru threw in a small laugh that probably came off as more nervous than nonchalant.

Haruhi sighed. "You don't have to lie. I get it: You're worried."

"What? Worried? What in the world would give you that impression?" But what he thought was, _Damn. Am I really that readable?_

"You've never been on a date before, right? If it makes you feel any better, neither have I. Right now, we're just two friends going to the movies. Okay?"

Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief. Haruhi thought he was nervous about the date? She might be a smart girl, but she still couldn't read him as well as Kaoru. Well . . . to be fair, nobody could. Which scared him a little, because if Kaoru could read him like an open book, how much could he figure out?

"Sounds good to me," Hikaru finally replied, attempting to act casual. Haruhi smiled, and he knew he had succeeded. If only he could lie as well as Kaoru . . .

Dammit! Why did Kaoru always find a way into his thoughts? It was freaking irritating at times like these, when he was trying to _not_ focus on his brother.

Of course, Hikaru knew the answer to that question, but he hoped it wasn't true. Maybe this date would change things . . . ?

Scientists say that humans only use twenty percent of their brains, and somewhere in the unused eighty percent, Hikaru knew that no matter how many dates he went on, nothing would change. But he didn't want to believe it, so he stored that knowledge in the darkness, never to be seen again. Hopefully.

Hikaru didn't actually watch the movie. His mind was elsewhere, wondering what exactly Kaoru was doing at this point in time.

**Kaoru:**

Turns out, Kaoru was doing the exact same thing: Wondering what Hikaru was doing. Surely, he was still at the theater; he only left an hour ago.

"What the freak?" Kaoru sighed aloud. "What is wrong with me? It's a Friday night, and I'm sitting here wondering what my brother is doing."

But the reality was that Kaoru had no place to go, so he continued to sit and wonder until boredom had completely overtaken him. He glanced at the clock: 9:24. It was early for a weekend, but having nothing else to do, Kaoru decided to retire.

It was late September, but the air was prematurely chilled. Instead of piling on covers of various degrees of insulation, he only used a thin, white sheet to protect him from the cold. He held a slim hope that Hikaru would come home and . . . well, he wasn't really sure. Now that he thought it out, Kaoru knew that Hikaru would chastise him silently before covering them both with a quilt.

"Idiot," he muttered. Still, he made no move to drag a quilt over to the bed, even as the chilly autumn air seemed though the thin layer of cotton that, for now, was his only protection. It wasn't that cold. . . .

After attempting to convince himself out of using another sheet, Kaoru let his mind wander for a while before sleep finally claimed him.

**Hikaru:**

The movie ended at 9:45, but Hikaru did not get home until 10:30. Part of the delay was the drive home, but most of it was that Haruhi wanted to talk. Mostly about what was bugging him. Hikaru's absentmindedness during the movie had not escaped her notice, but she finally let the topic go after being told that he was just stressed about mid-terms.

She didn't believe him; that much was obvious, but she let it go anyway.

Hikaru returned home entirely exhausted for some reason or another. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed. Half of him hoped that Kaoru was asleep so he wouldn't have to talk about his "date" with Haruhi. The other half couldn't wait to see Kaoru's face, hear his voice, gaze into his intense amber eyes. The former half won out, and sure enough, Kaoru was sleeping when Hikaru entered the room.

Again, he found himself torn between emotions: 1) Relief that he wouldn't have to talk about his night, 2) Mild disappointment that he would not be able to hear his brother's voice again tonight, and 3) Kaoru always waited for Hikaru to go to bed, and vice-versa. Something must really be eating at him, because he was _passed out cold_, probably for some time.

Careful to not disturb Kaoru's sleep, Hikaru climbed into their bed next to him. It briefly occurred to Hikaru to . . . somehow warm Kaoru, but instead he simply chastised his younger brother silently and pulled a quilt over the both of them.

They both had nightmares that night. Hikaru dreamed that Kaoru had been in a terrible car accident and was comatose for three months. Kaoru dreamed that Hikaru was devoured by a giant tuna. The dream was strange, sure, but also terrifying. Both twins woke up at various times in the night, and before long both the sheet and the quilt lay in a heap on the floor.

** How did I do for the first chapter? Short, I know. I'm sorry. T^T**

** I'm not one of those asses who demands a certain number of reviews before posting another chapter, but reviews might help motivate/inspire me, so fire away! I will post the next chapter as soon as I'm finished with it. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2:  Brokeheart Mountain

** Thank you all for the reviews! I really didn't think that my story would get any reviews, especially not within the span of a few days, so thank you!**

**jigokuwa:**** I love all of your stories, so it really meant a lot to me that you would review mine. I'm glad you were amused by the giant tuna, LOL. It was supposed to be symbolic, but it turned out as just a mildly funny joke. ;D**

**TeaAndScones:**** Believe me, I seriously considered the cuddling, but I figured that it was too early for that. Their still figuring out their feelings for each other, you know? Maybe I'll put that in a later chapter, though. o.o**

**writingMYdreams:**** I like your fanfiction as well! I normally don't like OCs, but I was able to get over myself enough to enjoy the story. ;-) Don't worry, I'll keep mine pretty clean. There'll be a few moments when it gets sexy, but no porno or anything, promise!**

** SPOILER ALERT! If you have never seen **_**Brokeback Mountain**_**, I may ruin a little for you. It starts about paragraph seventeen and continues through paragraph twenty-one, so you may want to skip those. If you really don't give a rip, then ignore this spoiler alert completely.**

** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Brokeback Mountain. If I did, I would be able to buy some time to write.**

**A Story that Proves that Hitachiin Kaoru is Not Weak:**

When Kaoru was a little boy, he went to the circus with his nanny. Hikaru was away for some forgotten reason or another, and Kaoru was recovering from a cold. Naturally, his parents forbade him from leaving the house, but upon realizing that he had never been to the circus, his nanny insisted that they go.

In retrospect, it was probably a better idea to stay home.

Kaoru had a great time at the circus, and he was especially fond of the horses. So, when the show was over and the ringleader was offering horse rides, Kaoru begged to go just once around the ring. Back then, the Hitachiin twins were comparable to Hunny when it came to adorableness, so when subjected to the pouty lips and large, glittering eyes, the nanny just couldn't say no.

Kaoru mounted the horse, but in his excitement, he tuned out everything the ringleader was saying about how to sit and hold onto the horse in order to ride safely. At the sound of the whip, Kaoru's horse immediately broke into a gallop. Kaoru fell off the back and was nearly trampled by the Clydesdale behind him.

Ever since, Hitachiin Kaoru has been terrified of horses.

However, when Hikaru was a little boy, he glorified horses. If you will recall, he was not present at the circus, so he did not see the incident with the horses (and Kaoru wasn't talking about it.) So Hikaru kept dreaming of someday owning a horse ranch in the mountains and living like a real life cowboy.

No doubt, if he had seen what had happened, he would have given up all of his fantasies relating to horses, because the accursed animal had nearly killed his smaller, weaker little brother. However, he knew nothing of it and was unintentionally hurting Kaoru with his constant talk.

So whoever says that Kaoru is weak is lying, because for years he suppressed his terror in order to maintain Hikaru's happiness.

The end.

(Now for the actual story: )

**Kaoru:**

"I would think you would love this cosplay, Kaoru, since it provides such a unique setting for your act."

What really ticked Kaoru off was not the constant presence of horses on the Ootori family ranch or even that Kyoya kept calling what they did for the Host Club an "act," it was the reference he knew he was making.

"I am not cosplaying as Jack Twist."

"Who?" Hikaru asked innocently.

"Jack Twist," Kaoru repeated, only to receive a blank stare from his twin. "One of the main characters in _Brokeback Mountain_ . . . honestly, Hikaru, don't you ever pay attention in American Lit?"

"If it's foreign, then I don't get it."

"That would explain your grade in French," Kaoru muttered, thankful that Hikaru didn't hear him. "_Brokeback Mountain_ is a romance-slash-drama movie about two homosexual cowboys, Jack Twist and Ennis Del Mar. On top of that, it is Mrs. Weatherford's favorite movie, so I would think you would have at least heard it mentioned once or twice."

"Technically, they are bisexual. Don't they both marry women and have children?" Kyoya corrected in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

"Either way, I strongly dislike the movie."

"Oh, c'mon, Kaoru," Hikaru chided. "What can it hurt? The ladies will fall head-over-heels for it even if most of them don't understand the reference."

The argument was short. Kaoru didn't want to give in, but when Tamaki, Haruhi, and Hunny all joined in the argument on Kyoya's side, he didn't really have a choice.

"Fine," he finally sighed, "But _you_ get to be Jack. I don't care who's seme, I'm not going to be the one that dies."

At this, Hikaru laughed, and Kaoru had to admit that it cheered him up a little.

"See, this fight was silly!" Hunny announced. "Someone's feelings might have gotten hurt! I say we fix this over cake!" As cute as Hunny was in his pony costume, the other Host members politely declined.

**Hikaru:**

Why couldn't he see this side of Kaoru more often? It was kinda cute, the way he got all huffy over nothing and -

Wait . . . did he just call Kaoru cute? There was no other word for it, really, but it was a little strange to consider his brother . . . _cute_.

Again, Hikaru pushed his thoughts aside. Just in time, too: The girls were beginning to arrive. It was actually pretty funny to see them as they walked through the gate. It appeared that not many of the girls at Ouran Academy knew what a "cowgirl" was supposed to look like, because many arrived in pink, beaded versions of their school uniforms. Some had the decency to at least wear a ten-gallon hat and boots, but most went with pigtails and dress shoes. It would certainly be interesting to watch these girls try to ride horses.

Apparently, Kaoru was on the same line of thought, because he suddenly started laughing. The sound of his brother's voice brought a smile to Hikaru's lips, but it quickly vanished when Kaoru said, "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to ask: How was your date with Haruhi last night?"

The girls closest to the twins suddenly looked up in shock, but they regained their composure quickly and pretended as if the hadn't heard anything.

Hikaru shot Kaoru a look before answering. "Just fine, actually," he replied in a much softer tone. "I'm considering asking her out again. What do you think?"

He could have sworn that something flashed behind Kaoru's eyes, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Go for it. You two make a good couple."

Something was definitely going on with Kaoru - he had been acting so strangely lately, hiding so much - but Hikaru couldn't really ask with everyone else around. So he decided to ask Kaoru about it later and just go with their act for now.

Hikaru climbed onto the nearest horse. Incidentally, it was a Clydesdale. "Do you want me to help you onto the horse, Kaoru?" he asked kindly, extending a hand to his brother.

Kaoru caught on quickly. "I don't know, Hikaru . . . I'm afraid I might fall off."

He took Hikaru's hand anyway and climbed into the saddle in front of him.

"Just hold on tight, okay, Hika?" Kaoru added softly.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's wait and squeezed gently, then rested his chin on his twin's shoulder. "I promise you won't fall off."

A small blush found its way over Kaoru's cheeks. _Faking tears is one thing, _Hikaru thought,_ how does he fake that blush?_

This particular bit of fluff was pretty weak. It was more like fuzz than fluff, so when Hikaru pulled the reigns and the horse suddenly began to move, Kaoru made himself slip and almost fall off the saddle. He would have hit the ground hard if Hikaru hadn't caught him.

"I promised you wouldn't fall, didn't I?" Hikaru said with a mischievous wink as he helped Kaoru back into a sitting position on the horse.

"I don't think I like riding horses much."

"Hmm, would you like to ride something else instead?" Hikaru whispered seductively. The feel of his hot breath on his ear, as well as his tone, made Kaoru shiver and blush a deep crimson.

"Hi - Hikaru! You're embarrassing me. Don't talk about that in front of the others."

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to hurt you; I just wasn't thinking. That comment really _was _a little too much."

At what point did this become less humiliating and more . . . more pleasant? It was at times like these that Hikaru realized just how little time he actually spent with Kaoru, especially compared to how much they hung out before the Host Club. It pained him a little to think about. He silently made a promise that he would try to spend more time with his twin.

The evening went on without a hitch. As usual, the ladies were falling head-over-heels for every Host. Of course, the Hitachiin twins always found it amusing when girls expressed their love for Haruhi. It was a little funny to them that so many girls could fall for another girl. If so many people didn't think it was wrong or weird, they were sure more girls would be homo.

As soon as the last guest had left, Hikaru turned on Kaoru.

"Okay, what's up?" he demanded.

Taken by surprise, Kaoru's expression made him look frightened and helpless. "W - what do you mean?"

"You're hiding something from me, Kaoru. Don't pretend that you aren't."

"What makes you think that?"

"I just _know_. You're a great liar, but you can't hide everything from me. I know you too well."

Kaoru's eyes analyzed Hikaru's face, but Hikaru knew he was just buying time to think of a good excuse.

"I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep, okay? I'm worried about mid-terms."

Okay, twin telepathy was useful sometimes, but this was just a little scary.

"Don't give me that, Kaoru. That's the same excuse I used last night. What's really going on?"

"What, I can't be worried about twenty-five percent of my grade? Hikaru, I already have a D in math as it is. I can't afford to fail!"

On that final note, Kaoru walked away to change back into his regular clothes. Hikaru remained where he stood, his mind reeling with contradicting emotions:

_Anger:_ Why didn't he chase after Kaoru and demand an answer? He's been letting this go for too long. And why is Kaoru so determined to keep whatever's bugging him from his own brother?

_Shame: _How could he get angry at Kaoru? It's obvious he's going through a lot. And what kind of older brother was he, anyway, if he can't even protect Kaoru?

_Pride:_ It was obvious Kaoru isn't as weak as people assume him to be, but maybe he was starting to show it now. Sure, it wasn't exactly a good idea to keep things to himself . . .

_Sadness:_ They grew up basically alone, with only each other for friends. They told each other everything . . . so why has that stopped? Have they simply grown apart after all these years?

_Fear:_ He was quickly losing Kaoru to some unknown obstacle. His worst nightmare was losing his little brother, but since Kaoru isn't talking, how is he supposed to save them?

**Hmmm . . . it appears my writing is getting a little weak. I suppose it will have to do until I find time to really focus on the story. I've been super busy lately, so don't get angry if I don't update at regular intervals. It's not that I don't want to, because I do, I just need to get organized.**

**I apologize if I burst anyone's bubbles with the **_**Brokeback Mountain**_** spoiler. I **_**really**_** apologize if I offended anyone with my lesbian comment, but you have to admit, it's probably true.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, everyone! They really lifted my spirits and motivated me to write. If you have any ideas for later chapters, don't hesitate to review, cuz I'm kinda stuck right now. If you **_**don't**_** have any ideas for later chapters . . . well, review anyway!**

**- Amor Alexishy**


	3. Chapter 3:  Let's Play a Game

** Yay for more reviews! I answer every review if I can, so look for your name!**

**Victoria62015:**** A simple "Thank you" should suffice. ;)**

**wishIwereanime:**** So do I. T^T I seem to have developed a severe case of writer's block. The chapters will be longer as soon as I get over it.**

**writingMYdreams:**** After reading the chapter over again, I have to agree that they were getting a little OOC, but I quickly decided it didn't really matter. The twins act very differently when separated, either from each other or from others. Watch part two of season one, and you'll see what I mean.**

**princessciel:**** Glad you think so! I thought it was kinda lame, myself. . . . **

**HitachiinElephant:**** Thanks for the idea! Fluff is always good if you don't overdo it. Unfortunately, the ranch scene has ended, but I might make them return later. ;P Thanks again!**

** And for all you people who have added me to your favourites or to story alert, I thank you very much, but come on! It never hurt anyone to review! Even just a simple "Good job," or "Fix this," helps a lot. Plus, reviews = motivation, and motivation = faster updates! I hope to see the number of reviews closely matching the number of viewers in the future.**

** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Alice in Wonderland, or The Wizard of Oz. Imagine how much fancy tea I could buy if I did, though. ;) *yum***

**A Story About a Time When the Hitachiin Twins **_**Should**_** Have Changed:**

Okay, so maybe their game was a _little_ mean, but the twins justified themselves with how the girls always reacted. Two wrong do not make a right, but when counted, there were actually four wrongs every time. And everyone knows that if four rights can make a square, then so can four wrongs.

Kaoru did not argue with his brother's messed up logic. He saw the point in what Hikaru was trying to say, even if he couldn't quite say it right.

They both remember it so vividly, even though it seemed so insignificant at the time. Kaoru had received yet another love letter, and they had arranged to meet the writer at their usual spot. Hikaru took his place behind the hedges as Kaoru approached the girl.

She wasn't at all what he had expected. She was pretty enough, but her head was lowered, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes, and she wasn't smiling or blushing like they usually did.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting," Kaoru started, "But I think you mean this letter for Kaoru. I'm Hikaru. You must have gotten our desks confused, but - "

"Just stop right there," the girl interrupted holding out her hand as a signal to stop. There was a hard edge to her voice. She didn't want any nonsense. Kaoru wouldn't have given her any even if he could speak. "Tell your brother to come out of the bushes. I want to play a little game."

As soon as he got over his shock enough to speak, Kaoru tried to play the whole thing off. "Sorry, but we only play one game, the - "

"The _Which One is Hikaru?_ game. I know. That's what I want to play. Get your brother out here now."

Kaoru didn't actually have to call for his brother, because he had wandered over from his hiding place to see what the commotion was. They both noticed that the girl kept her head down so they couldn't meet her eyes. How was she going to play their game if she didn't look at them?

"Okay, so how does this game work?" she snapped.

"Well," the twins began in unison, "You guess which one of us is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru. If you win - "

The girl held her hand up again, which was for the best, because neither of them knew what happened if someone won.

"I don't need to know the stakes." After only a slight hesitation, she continued, pointing at each twin respectively: "_This_ one is Kaoru. _This_ one is Hikaru."

Neither of them could speak. She had guessed correctly. But how . . . ?

"No way!"

"How did you know!"

"You can't just randomly guess!"

"What's your justification?"

They both stopped shouting. The girl had raised her head to look them in the eyes. Her own were the lightest possible shade of gray, drained of all color and glazed over. She was blind.

"My justification?" she whispered, the edge never leaving her voice. "My justification is that you two are selfish idiots. You only think of yourselves when you play that game. Have you ever once stopped to consider how terrible people feel after they lose? How you only make them feel worse by how you act afterwards? They're just trying to be friendly, you know!

"And as to how I knew who was who? Looks mean nothing to me. I don't care if you _are_ identical; you're two different people with two different personalities. It's hard to fool people when it comes to that."

Without another word, the girl began to walk away. She was halfway across the courtyard before Hikaru found the courage to say something.

"Wait!" he shouted after her. "Why did you - ?"

"Why did I come?" She spoke at a normal volume, but her voice carried across the open air. "You made my cousin cry. I had to do something. You can understand that, right?"

After that day, neither of the twins ever saw the blind girl again, just as they had never seen her before. She appeared for a brief moment in their lives to offer them a wise word of advice, and they brushed it off as a little handicapped girl just trying to help her cousin out, because in essence, that's all she was doing. She didn't know them. She didn't know their side of the story. Just another nuisance. . . .

**Kaoru **_Three weeks after the Host Club retreat_**:**

For once in a long time, Kaoru felt a sense of accomplishment. He thought he did very well on his Pre-Cal mid-term (which is a first.) With any luck, the test would bring his grade up to a B, which would give him a 3.92 GPA. The increasing depression that had been pulling him down for the past couple of months was now only a nagging in the back of his mind.

Hikaru was exempt from the Pre-Cal mid-term because of his (surprisingly) high grade and (even more surprising) lack of absences in the first semester. (However, Hikaru was not exempt from his French, Literature, and Chemistry exams. He had earned a 59F in French, a 64D in Chemistry, and had simply skipped too many Literature classes.) Instead of taking the test and possibly increasing his grade even more, Hikaru waited outside the classroom for Kaoru.

"Well, well," Hikaru smirked as his brother exited the classroom, "What are you so happy about?"

Kaoru smiled back, nearly giddy with confidence. "I think I passed, Hikaru. I really think I did!"

"What? You? _Pass a Pre-Cal test_? Unheard of!"

"Oh, yea of little faith," Kaoru fake-pouted. "You just wait. I bet I got at least a ninety on that exam!"

"Okay, it's a bet! What are the stakes?"

"If I win . . . " Kaoru was lost. He was no good at thinking of things like dares and stakes.

"If you win . . . " Hikaru encouraged, even though he was just as lost for an idea.

"Maybe this is a job for the boss?"

"Not likely. If I had to choose anyone, it would have to be Haruhi."

The nagging feeling intensified. Of course, Hikaru thought this was a job for Haruhi. He had spent nearly every weekend, not to mention some weekdays, with her for the past month. It had even come to the point where Kaoru wouldn't go into his own room because Haruhi was tutoring Hikaru.

Still, even though his heart sank at the idea, Kaoru could agree that Haruhi was the one to ask. She was honest and fair, and no matter how often she stole Hikaru from him, he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Hikaru called as the girl in question walked out of the classroom. She had also had to take the mid-term exam due to excessive absences at the beginning of the year.

As soon as Haruhi heard Hikaru's voice, a smile graced her face. A few girls began to whisper, but no one really seemed to notice.

"We need your help for a second," Kaoru added, ignoring the depression that kept growing with every passing minute.

"Is it really just a second? I really need to get going."

"Just a second," they assured, "Promise."

"See, we have a little bet going - "

" - And we can't seem to decide - "

" - What the stakes should be."

Haruhi had long since gotten used to the twins finishing each other's sentences.

"What exactly is the bet?" she asked.

"Kaoru seems to think he got a ninety on his test - "

" - But Hikaru thinks otherwise."

"Oh, so it's about a grade?" Haruhi seemed to be taking her job a little too seriously. She was staring into space, seriously considering her answer. "Well, Kaoru _does_ have a pretty low grade in pre-cal," she muttered to herself. "But he's a good student, so I'm sure he did well. Hikaru didn't actually see the test, so he isn't judging by his knowledge of Kaoru. He only thinks Kaoru did poorly because he has in the past, and if he did exceptionally well, it might put Kaoru's grade above his own. . . . "

These musings didn't seem to be helping. Kaoru was almost laughing out loud by this point, while Hikaru was seriously considering pulling a chokehold on his little brother.

" . . . So the odds are definitely in Kaoru's favor," Haruhi finished. "Alright," she addressed the twins, "If Hikaru wins, Kaoru has to do his French homework over Christmas break, but if Kaoru wins, Hikaru has to . . . " This one was apparently more difficult to decide, which was understandable. Pre-Cal was really the only class that Hikaru excelled over Kaoru in, and most of the teachers gave their students a break over the holidays, anyway.

"If Kaoru wins, Hikaru has to cancel his date with me."

_So no matter who wins,_ Kaoru found himself thinking, _I reap the reward._ It was a startling thought, but it was too late to unthink it. Why was he so intent on keeping Haruhi away from Hikaru, anyway? Sure, they spent less time together nowadays, but they were growing up. It could only be expected.

"Now come on, you two," Haruhi ordered, ignoring the shocked expression on Hikaru's face. "Tamaki-senpai wants to see us about the Halloween party."

**Hikaru:**

"Alright, Hosts, we need some new ideas! Halloween is coming up, and the ladies will be expecting something amazing!"

Tamaki was being his usual eccentric self, shouting and gesturing wildly as if he were having muscle spasms. The twins were sure that anyone looking though the window would see Tamaki and call an ambulance. At least, anyone who didn't know Tamaki.

"A trick-or-treat party!" Hunny piped immediately. "The ladies can come to us for candy, just like they were trick-or-treating!"

"But, Hunny-senpai," Haruhi responded gently, "Then you'll have to give away candy, and you won't be able to eat any."

"Oh . . . well, how about the girls bring candy, and - "

"That won't work, either," Mori stated simply.

Hunny looked very put-out before Tamaki added, "Don't worry, Hunny-senpai, since it's a party, there's bound to be sweets!"

"What about a simple costume party?" Haruhi suggested. "I remember my middle school used to sponsor one every year."

"You know every other girl will come in the same costume," Kaoru pointed out, which was exactly what Hikaru was thinking.

"There'll be an abundance of princesses and kitties."

"Not to mention the ever-popular angel."

"Okay, then what about a _themed_ costume party?" Haruhi tried again. "You know, like _Alice in Wonderland_ or _The Wizard of Oz_? I remember one year - "

"What a great idea, Haruhi!" Tamaki interrupted, smothering Haruhi in a huge hug. "You always have great ideas! You're so smart!"

Hikaru faked a gag behind Tamaki's back. Funnily enough, he wasn't at all offended that his senpai was smothering his girlfriend. Hikaru brushed it off as simply not being the jealous type, but in the back of his mind, he knew that wasn't true. His world was still small, consisting of only Kaoru, Haruhi, and the rest of the Host Club. If anyone else tried to intrude, he got extremely defensive. So, in short, he was in no way _not _the jealous type, but at least he acknowledged it.

"I don't know, do you know how many Alices or Glindas there will be if we do that?" Hikaru added, rather loudly to get Tamaki's attention.

"No matter what kind of theme we pick," Kaoru added, "Everyone will want to be the same thing."

"We could do a masquerade," Hunny suggested, sounding more like he was asking.

"That's a great idea, Hunny-senpai!" Haruhi praised, attempting to catch her breath after Tamaki's assault.

"It's good," Kyoya agreed, "But the ladies will get bored after a while. We really need to mix things around a little."

The ground began to shake. It was barely noticeable at first, but is gradually increased in intensity. Even if you somehow missed the vibrations, no one could possible ignore the platform rising from the ground.

Grumbles such as "Dammit" and "Not her again!" could be heard from several hosts, but Renge didn't seem to notice.

"You're all a bunch of boys, you know that?" Renge admonished. Hikaru was sure she meant it as an insult, but felt the need to talk back anyway.

"Well, duh," he said in perfect unison with his brother. The way they did that still scared him a little sometimes.

Renge ignored their comment. "Halloween is a fun time with candy and cosplay and mystery! That's it!" she gasped, "Mystery! You should all dress up as each other! And we'll turn it into a contest for the ladies. Whoever can guess who is who correctly wins the last dance with their favorite host!

"I just so happen to have some connections in the movie makeup profession who can help us with that. And I like the idea of masquerade! It enhances the mystery and helps conceal your faces! Makeup can only do so much . . .

"So it's settled!" she decided as she descended back into the floor of the music room, "I'll make some calls! All you have to do is meet me two hours before the party starts. This will be a blast!"

When he was sure Renge was gone, Hikaru muttered, "I love how she makes these decisions without consulting us."

"Well, Renge is our manager," Kyoya replied as calmly as ever. "And I believe the ladies will be thrilled with the idea."

Hikaru was not happy with it at all. "Whoever can guess who is who correctly"? That was too much like their game, as if that wasn't painful enough. He was suddenly dreading Halloween.

**I am well aware that this chapter was disappointing. Even if it wasn't, I am not a confident person, so I think it's terrible. The point of this was basically to set up for the next chapter, since I needed a stepping stone between the ranch and Halloween. I hope you enjoyed my stupid filler chapter anyway.**

** As for the little stories at the beginning, I think I'm going to make that a regular thing. Little one-shots that give a little hint about what the actual chapter is going to be about (i.e., How Kaoru gained his fear of horses but hid it from Hikaru as related to the ranch setting and how Kaoru is still hiding something from Hikaru.) I might put these all into a separate fanfiction that is simply a series of one-shots. What do you think? REVIEW!**

** Epymominously yours,**

** Alexishy**


	4. Chapter 4:  This is Halloween

**I don't care what the reviews say, that last chapter was horrible! Thanks for trying to assure me, though!**

**writingMYdreams:**** To be honest, I also hope I inflicted some drama into this chapter.**

**SnOandZnT:**** Welcome new reader! I can understand if your eye slipped over this story. It's not easy to catch the attention of readers.**

**wishIwereanime:**** Hopefully, this one is longer than the first three. ;P**

**Victoria62015:**** Most of the one-shots would be the little stories at the beginning of each chapter, considering I'm not very good at writing one-shots.**

**CantBuyLoveRentIt:**** Thanx you kindly, and yes, the twins are very adorable. :D You only had to mention it three times. :DD**

**cartunegirl56:**** YAY FOR FANCY TUNA! Hehe, thanks for bugging me. I really needed the motivation to start chapter four.**

**jadefox2:**** Thanx you! I was going for the gradual realization thing. It's good to know I'm succeeding.**

** As you have no doubt guessed by this point, I reply to every review, so if you want your username to show up in my next chapter, you know what to do!**

** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own low self-esteem. And eyeliner. Lots of eyeliner.**

**A Story About the Twins' First Halloween:**

Predictably, they both dressed up as the same thing: Girls. It wasn't as if they had any choice in the matter; they weren't even a year old yet, after all. Their mother just wanted to show off some of her new designs and thought her sons were the perfect models.

Nobody had a problem distinguishing the two apart, either. Not only was Hikaru's wig a different color than Kaoru's, but Kaoru was also a lot smaller and paler. Since birth Kaoru had been sickly and weak, especially compared to Hikaru. In fact, he almost didn't survive birth. This was a constant concern for the entire family. Kaoru was almost one, and he hadn't even said his first word yet, whereas Hikaru was forming semi-coherent sentences. Beyond that, he hadn't the strength to walk and was more susceptible to injuries. If he tried to crawl or if someone tried to pick him up for an extended period of time, he would become faint and lose consciousness if the problem wasn't quickly corrected.

Even at that young age, Hikaru cared deeply for his brother. When Kaoru became dizzy, Hikaru would stop and make him rest. When Kaoru awoke screaming in the middle of the night, Hikaru stayed up with him until the nightmares were gone. Occasionally, he even tried to carry Kaoru after he had learned to walk. However, this led both of them to collapse on the floor in laughter.

So, back to the Halloween aspect of the story, the Hitachiin family attended a costume party. Everybody fawned over the twins, referring to them with smiles and high-pitched tones. Nearly every female in attendance wanted to carry Kaoru around, because he was the smaller one, and therefore cuter. The altitude made Kaoru's head swim, and he began to whine very faintly.

Hikaru noticed this and reached for his brother and screamed with words the lady holding him could barely understand. She only distinguished one word of the little boy's babble: "Kao! Kao!" But she couldn't think of what he meant by it.

His brother's distress set Kaoru off. He forced himself to focus enough to reach and shout back, "Hika! Hikaru!"

The room froze; even Hikaru stopped wailing. The only one oblivious to the silence was Kaoru, who was still crying for his brother. Kaoru's condition was well known among the guests. They knew that he had yet to say his first word, until now.

The woman set the still yelling Kaoru back down, and he immediately ran to Hikaru and enveloped him in a huge hug. The older twin's flagrant astonishment did not keep him from hugging back when Kaoru began to cry.

After that Halloween, Hikaru never left his brother's side, and Kaoru's condition improved. He began walking and talking even better than Hikaru in almost no time at all. He could bear to be held and to run around. He even grew to a healthier size and skin tone, until no one could tell the twins apart.

**Hikaru:**

The hosts were assigned their roles the day before Halloween. Tamaki would be dressed as Kyoya, Haruhi as Hunny, Kaoru as Mori, and Hikaru . . . as himself. When Hikaru protested, Renge assured him that he had the best costume of all. "You don't even need to pretend to be someone else! And besides, it'll add a little twist to the contest!"

Right, because what they needed right now was a twist.

Renge had flown in some of her movie makeup contacts, who were working on everyone now. They gave everyone wigs and new skin tones. They even messed up Hikaru's hair and faked makeup lines on his jaw line to make it look as if his appearance had been changed. Some of them were given miniature stilts to make them appear taller. When all was said and done, even Hikaru had to admit that he would be fooled if he didn't know what was going on.

"So, what do you think, brother?" Hikaru asked Kaoru, peering past his plain black masquerade mask. "Do you think they'll be able to tell us apart?"

Kaoru laughed, and it was strange for Hikaru to hear his brother's voice when he looked so much like Mori.

"I don't know. I think they did a pretty good job on Mori."

Hikaru looked to his left and thought for a moment he was looking into a mirror. Sure, the general structure of Mori's face - added to the face that his expression was way too serious - was a little more angular than his own, but the makeup artists did extremely well with what they had to work with.

"I don't know," he finally replied. "His hair is parted on the wrong side."

"Well, so is yours," Kaoru pointed out.

Hikaru's hand flew to his head to feel where his part was. It was, in fact, parted to his left.

"So really," Hikaru concluded, "Mori is going as me, and I'm going as you."

"Well, there you go. You don't have a reason to pout anymore. You're pretending to be someone else after all."

Of course, that wasn't really why he was upset. He was more concerned about having to hang around Mori all night. It meant that Kaoru was out of his sight most of the time, and that scared the hell out of him. As usual, he misinterpreted his concern. Hikaru thought he was worried that Kaoru (aka, Mori) would be constantly hanging around Haruhi (aka Hunny.) It was natural to be worried that your girlfriend will get a little too close to your twin. It was _not_ natural to worry about the opposite situation.

"Alright, hosts!" Renge announced, walking into the room for once. "In order to make this a little easier on you and a little harder for the guests, you are all forbidden to speak until the last dance. That way, they won't be able to tell who's who by your voice." Tamaki was visibly devastated by this news, but Hikaru struggled to suppress a sigh of relief. This would save him from having to do his act with Mori. Even if he did look like Kaoru, that would be just plain awkward.

"Now, don't come out until I've announced the contest. Good luck!"

With her signature giggle, Renge left them listening at the door for their cue.

**Kaoru:**

Kaoru loved the expressions etched on every female face in the dining hall. They examined him from head to toe, trying to figure out who he was. Kaoru didn't let himself smile. Mori wouldn't smile in this situation, so neither would he. It was easy to get into his role.

He looked over at Hikaru, and his heart sank a little. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, a smirk playing on his lips. Mori (aka, Kaoru) was exactly mirroring this position. It scared the real Hikaru a little. His place at Hikaru's right was apparently easily filled.

Kaoru made himself look away from his brother and instead directed his gaze at Haruhi (aka, Hunny.) He held no grudge against Haruhi. No matter how her status (i.e., Hikaru's girlfriend) irked him, he couldn't bring himself to hate her. They were still friends, after all, but did she really have to stand so close? Friends or not, there was such a thing as personal space. The only person allowed to enter his personal bubble was Hikaru. But, of course, Haruhi knew that. She was just playing her part, right?

Kaoru suppressed a sigh and attempted to get back into character. Mori would not worry about who was standing next to Hikaru, nor would he be concerned with personal space as far as Hunny was involved.

Other than the constant anxiety over Hikaru, Kaoru pulled his persona off quite nicely, if he did say so himself. Haruhi, naturally, had a different opinion.

"Kaoru? What's bugging you?" she asked when they were both far away enough from any guests to be heard.

Kaoru didn't bother to pretend nothing was wrong. Haruhi just _knew_ when something was up. What he did do, however, was try to think of a good lie.

Apparently, he waited too long to answer.

"You're not uncomfortable with me, are you?" Haruhi guessed. Something must have shown on Kaoru's face, because she hastily added, "Because, that's completely understandable if you are! I mean, I know I'm taking Hikaru away from you sometimes, but - "

"Haruhi, stop," Kaoru interrupted. "I'm not uncomfortable with you. To be honest with you, I'm not entirely sure what's wrong."

Normally, that would have been true, but something Haruhi said made him realize exactly what was wrong: She was taking Hikaru away from him. He had thought it before, but there was something different that occurred to him when someone else said it. This feeling he always got - the reason his heart was constantly sinking lower and lower - was because someone was taking Hikaru away from him? Kaoru wanted Hikaru all to himself. And that led to another question: Why?

Was he . . . did he want their brotherly love act to be more than an act?

The reality hit him so hard, Kaoru had trouble breathing. Was he _in love_ with his brother? It would certainly explain his feelings, his negativity toward Haruhi.

But as soon as he realized what it all meant, he realized something else. Something that didn't make his heart sink any more, but froze it over, made it physically hurt: _It can never happen._ Hikaru loved Haruhi, and he certainly didn't love his brother like that. All he could hope for now was that he was wrong about his feelings for Hikaru. He would pray that this would all pass with time, even though that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Hey, Hunny!" one of the girls called. Her high-pitched voice was not enough to bring Kaoru out of his depressed reverie. "Look! I found some - "

She never finished her sentence, because she tripped over her own two feet, and whatever was in her cup spilled all over Kaoru's exposed hands.

Whatever it was was searing hot. Kaoru supposed it should have been be painful, but he just stared at his rapidly reddening, steaming hand in mild curiosity. The girl was apologizing over and over, and Haruhi was doing her best silent-Hunny-freaking-out impression, but only one thought penetrated Kaoru's mind.

_It doesn't hurt._

It was just like when he sliced his hand open with the broken tea set. He knew it was supposed to hurt, but he felt no pain. Except now, he knew exactly why it didn't hurt. He was hurting so badly on the inside that he didn't notice pain on the inside. In fact, it helped alleviate a little bit of his broken heart. Again, the thought of self-mutilation crossed his mind, but he quickly pushed it away. This hurt would fade with time. There's no need to hurt himself over it.

That's what he told himself, anyway.

**-X-X-X-**

Not a single guest correctly guessed who was who. Two girls got every match right except for Hikaru, and that made them winners. The few that missed only two or three were also considered winners, as everyone else was way off with their answers.

As promised, they were awarded the last dance with the host of their choice. Kaoru had a little trouble dancing with the girl that chose him, on account of his burned hand. He wouldn't let anyone bandage it, since it kept his mind off Hikaru enough to focus on his dancing. Still, he found his eyes slipping past his dance partner - ironically, the same girl that spilled her drink on his hand - and towards his brother, who was dancing on the other side of the room. _Am I really in love with him?_

Why did the idea seem so foreign? They've been doing their act for the Host Club for three years. Now that it's become a reality, the thought of incest is suddenly unwanted, immoral, freakish. That's hardly fair. Kaoru decided to accept his feelings as if they were considered normal by society, even though he refused to reveal them.

Damn. The concept was so confusing! It made Kaoru's head hurt. He would accept that he was in love with Hikaru, but simultaneously deny it? To hell with that. What the hell was he going to do?

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" the girl asked him. Apparently a swear word had escaped him without his notice.

"Oh, yes," he assured with a forced smile, "I'm fine, thank you." _Why does everyone keep asking me that?_ he wondered silently. If he was going to deal with this . . . _problem_, he would have to learn to keep his emotions from showing on his face. If complete strangers could tell something was wrong, he was failing miserably.

**-X-X-X-**

When he got home, he tended to his burns and immediately retired, without waiting for Hikaru. Kaoru didn't get much sleep; too much was on his mind, but he awoke early the next day to check his grades online. As usual, he beat Hikaru's average by the smallest percentage humanly possible. But when he saw his Pre-Cal grade, he suppressed a groan so as not to wake his brother.

He had passed his mid-term with an eighty-nine percent.

**Hmm, okay, so maybe I'm not completely over my writer's block yet. I didn't manage to beat my previous word count of 2332. Oh well. Hopefully, I'll be able to beat it with the next chapter.**

** "What will the next chapter be that it will beat 2332 words?" you may ask. Well, you'll have to wait and see! And if you were not asking that, hopefully I just upped your anticipation levels a bit.**

** And just in case you were wondering about my unpredictable updates, they will remain unpredictable. I write when I'm inspired and update when I'm done. Even if you were **_**not**_** wondering, now you know anyway.**

** Review! Be honest, please. If you hate it, don't be afraid to tell me.**

** X-tra sauce, please! - Alexishy**


	5. Chapter 5:  Secrets

** Damn. After reading my previous chapters, I have come to a conclusion: **_**I really need an effing beta.**_** I'm sure I'll find one eventually. Until then, replies!:**

**SnOandZnT:**** I also tend to favour Kaoru over Hikaru.**

**jadefox2:**** I think the reason I keep writing in Kaoru's POV is because I can relate to him better. Not only do I favour him over Hikaru, but he is more sensitive and aware than his brother. I find it harder to write with Hikaru's personality. I will try to fix this, though. Thank you. :-)**

**wishIwereanime:**** I wish I could say that this chapter is long, but I would be lying.**

**jigokuwa:**** I can't imagine what would happen if Kaoru had died! Ouran wouldn't be the same! And even though Hikaru is not my favourite, I despise it when he's portrayed as such an insensitive person. Hikaru has feelings too!**

**Mirany Stone:**** Thank. You. Very. Much. :D I will write as long as I have inspiration.**

**CantBuyLoveRentIt:**_**Cute**_** and **_**adorable**_** are synonymous. You said it three times. ;D**

**KeedaxEmry:**** Way to put a smile on my face. It's good to know that I at least have Kaoru's personality down. P.S.~ Good luck with that drama thing!**

** Keep the comments coming, guys! You may not think they do much, but they really make my day.**

** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I would be able to replace this crappy-ass keyboard if I did.**

**A Story About the Hitachiin Brothers' First Kiss:**

When people try to imagine the twins' first kiss, they usually picture some romantic fluff piece that went a little too far. However, they did not share a first kiss at a Host Club sponsored event. In fact, there were no witnesses to it at all.

It happened way before they even joined the Host Club. It was a warm summer day, as most are in that season, and the twins wanted an adventure. However, despite their massive amount of land, adventure was scarce. So they used their vivid imaginations to create amazing people on astounding quests to vast lands beyond their backyard. They crawled through the garden, hopped over puddles, and climbed some trees. Then they began jumping from tree to tree.

Kaoru knew that he was not as athletic as his brother, but for the sake of adventure, he followed in his footsteps exactly. But a gap between limbs that Hikaru cleared easily presented a challenge for Kaoru. He slipped and fell from the tree. They were only three feet off the ground, but that's a long way to fall when you're still a child.

Kaoru was actually fine. He had landed on his back and was winded, but was otherwise unhurt. Still, all Hikaru knew was that his brother wasn't moving after his fall. He immediately jumped to the ground, scraping his knee as he landed, and began fussing over Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Are you okay? What hurts?" Similar questions followed in quick succession. Kaoru, still breathless, couldn't answer them all as quickly as they were being asked. Finally, he found enough air to laugh shakily.

"Hikaru, I'm okay, really," he assured. "Just help me up."

"A - are you sure you're not hurt?" Hikaru asked with genuine concern. "You really shouldn't be moving if you're - "

"I'll be fine as soon as I stand up."

A doubtful Hikaru extended a hand, which Kaoru gratefully took. With a little difficulty, he pulled himself off the ground.

"You should probably bandage that." Kaoru said, gesturing to Hikaru's scraped knee. "You really didn't have to hurt yourself just to get to me."

This statement brought a small blush over Hikaru's face. "Well, what if you really _were_ hurt? I needed to help you. . . . "

Children know that a kiss is significant. They know that you only kiss people that you really, really like, but they cannot distinguish the difference between a kiss on the cheek and a kiss on the lips. So instead of kissing him on the cheek to show his gratitude, Kaoru kissed Hikaru on the lips.

"I didn't say I regretted that you came to check on me," Kaoru said after they pulled away. "I just wish you had been more careful. Now we have to go clean your wound."

Hikaru was still too surprised from the kiss to argue, so he followed his brother inside and let him fix his knee. They both decided that playing videogames was much less dangerous than adventuring, and that's what they did for the rest of the day.

**Hikaru **_the beginning of December_**:**

Hikaru hated his brother sometimes. Well, he didn't hate Kaoru, exactly . . . more like, he hated what he did. Something was on his mind. He was always spacing out, always forcing smiles and lying to him when he asked what was wrong. "It's nothing," "I'm stressed about [insert class project, test, or grade here]," and "I'm just not feeling well," were the most common excuses. He knew they weren't true because . . . well, he just knew. It must've been a twin telepathy thing.

Too bad twin telepathy couldn't tell him what was wrong.

Lately, even Hikaru was being affected by Kaoru's negativity. He wasn't able to sleep at night, constantly being kept up with concern and knowing that Kaoru was still awake. Hikaru found himself spacing out more than usual. But mostly, he had been having these . . . strange feelings towards Kaoru. He couldn't quite place them, though. Were they positive or negative? What caused them, and what could make them go away? He didn't feel them all the time, only when he knew Kaoru was hiding something, or when they were doing their act. He found himself looking forward to being so close to his brother and seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

_Maybe I'm just missing the old Kaoru,_ he often thought. _Could that be all this is?_

For some reason, he didn't think it was that simple.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked softly from his right. He immediately came back to reality at the sound of his brother's voice. "Are you okay?"

So now their roles were reversed. Instead of Hikaru asking Kaoru if he's okay, it's the other way around. Two can play at that game.

"I'm fine," he replied, looking out the open window. "I was just thinking."

Having been brought out of his thoughts, Hikaru was now painfully aware of how Kaoru was curled into his side comfortably. Their position radiated intimacy (the true meaning of the word); it showed that they were two halves of one person, no secrets, no lies. Hikaru had a feeling that if they sat like this at home, Kaoru would tell him what was wrong.

"About what?" Kaoru asked. Kaoru had gotten to be a good liar; Hikaru couldn't tell if he was genuinely curious or not.

"About . . . " Hikaru began, struggling to think of a good answer to impress their guests. "Have you ever just stared up at the sky on a clear day? The sky is infinite, even if you can't see it all."

"It kinda makes you feel insignificant, huh?"

_Sure, let's go with that._ "It's overwhelming to try to imagine where it ends."

Kaoru looked hard into his brother's eyes. Hikaru's heart beat in his throat. Why did everyone have trouble telling them apart? All they had to do was look into Kaoru's smoldering amber eyes to know.

"If it counts for anything," Kaoru replied, loud enough for the girls to hear but soft enough for it to be just between them, "You're not insignificant to me."

This time, he wasn't lying. By the way he said it, Hikaru knew that he meant the world to Kaoru.

Still, he couldn't put two and two together. Not now. Not when their guests were practically swooning over their conversation, not when his heart still thudded in his chest from the look Kaoru gave him. Not when Haruhi was slipping him a note secretly:

_Stay after school. I want to talk to you._

**-X-X-X-**

"Okay, something's going on with you, and I want to know what."

_Maybe I should lay off Kaoru for a while,_ Hikaru thought. _It's really annoying to be on the receiving end of this._

Indeed, this wasn't the first time Haruhi had demanded answers from him, nor would it be the last.

"Haruhi, _nothing_ is wrong with me."

"Then what's happening? You've been so distant lately."

"It's just . . . I'm worried about Kaoru." There, he said it. Originally, Hikaru had been against expressing his concerns to Haruhi, but maybe she could help. "Haven't you noticed how strange he's been acting?"

Haruhi sighed and directed her eyes to the floor. "Indeed, I have," she confessed. "But you don't have to be so protective of him, Hikaru. He can handle whatever it is by himself."

"Well, he's not handling it very well. He isn't eating or sleeping nearly enough. And he suddenly doesn't care about anything anymore."

Haruhi's breath audibly caught in her throat, and she looked up at Hikaru with an expression of deep concern.

"What?"

"Hikaru . . . " she began slowly, "You don't think . . . Kaoru isn't depressed, is he?"

This conclusion startled Hikaru a bit. "Depressed?" he whispered, "But . . . why? . . . No, there's no way that's it! Kaoru's not hurting himself or anything, and - "

Hikaru cut himself off. He remembered when Kaoru burned his hand and refused medical care. And before that, when he sliced the same hand on the broken tea set. But that was before he changed. . . .

"I'm sorry," Haruhi whispered back. "I thought you were just overreacting, but if Kaoru's really depressed . . . "

Hikaru shook his head in denial, both of Haruhi taking blame and the idea of Kaoru being mentally ill. He kept himself from looking at Haruhi. She would try to comfort him, but that was the last thing he needed right now.

Still, Haruhi walked up to Hikaru until they were almost touching, and he had no choice but to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's probably nothing."

She hesitated a little before making her next move. She kissed Hikaru - their first kiss, I might add - and lingered perhaps little too long before smiling at her flabbergasted boyfriend and taking her leave.

**Kaoru:**

As hard as Kaoru tried to keep himself from thinking about it, he just couldn't stand it when Hikaru was alone with Haruhi. Since he had discovered his own secret, his feelings for his brother had intensified significantly. A surge of jealousy and sadness overcame him when Hikaru was on a date or being tutored by Haruhi. Kaoru still couldn't hold a grudge against her, but he found it easier to be less friendly.

Kaoru tried his best to stay put and wait for Hikaru, but his curiosity won him over. Kaoru went looking for his brother . . . and found him at the worst possible time. He happened to look through the window to Music Room 3 just as Haruhi kissed Hikaru. Kaoru only lingered for a second. Even through his now whirling mind, he knew that she would soon be exiting the room, and he ran down the hallway as fast as his shaking legs would carry him.

Kaoru stumbled into the first room on his right, which happened to be the nurse's office, and leaned against the far wall. He forced himself to breath and calm down enough to think.

_This is pathetic,_ he thought. _ What business is it of mine what Hikaru does with his girlfriend?_

But it was bad enough to leave the two alone to talk. Now that they were kissing . . .

Nothing made sense to Kaoru anymore. He was having a freaking panic attack because his twin brother kissed someone . . . someone other than him. In what world did that make sense?

Something metallic caught the light in his peripheral vision. It was a scalpel. There was no good reason for a scalpel to be in a school nurse's office, much less one sitting out in the open, but Kaoru found himself drawn to it despite his better judgment.

These days, the thought of self-mutilation crossed Kaoru's mind more than he cared for. There were times when he found himself resisting the urge to reach for his razor. But he knew that hurting himself physically would only create more difficulties.

Still, the scalpel was so tempting. . . .

**Hikaru:**

He was still a little light-headed from Haruhi's kiss. What amused him the most, however, was that it was their first one as a couple, but not their _first kiss._ No, their first kisses were with the same gender. Haruhi with the princess of the ball last year, and he with Kaoru when they were nine. It was amusing to him.

Still, he managed to be surprised when Kaoru was waiting exactly where he left him. Kaoru had never been one for obedience.

"Hey," Kaoru said, perhaps a little too happily. "What did Haruhi want?"

What should he say? _Oh, she just thinks you're depressed, although we can't quite figure out why. _Hikaru wanted answers, and that was the worst way to get them. "She was under the impression that something was wrong with me, that's all," he lied.

A heartbeat later, Hikaru's feigned nonchalance turned into worry.

"Kaoru . . . are you bleeding?"

Panic flashed behind Kaoru's features for a split second before turning into mild surprise.

"Huh? Where?" he asked, checking whatever exposed skin he could see.

"Right here," Hikaru asked, taking out his handkerchief and wiping away the smeared blood on Kaoru's cheek.

"Oh, I must've accidentally cut myself earlier."

But Hikaru could see that his face was not cut. The blood must've come from somewhere else, and he had a sneaking suspicion as to where.

"Kaoru, what's on your wrist?"

Kaoru attempted to pull down his sleeve without his brother noticing, but it was too late. "You mean my bandage? I just twisted my wrist is all. It's really no big deal."

Hikaru wanted to believe that so badly, but after what Haruhi said, he just couldn't. "So that's why it's wrapped so tightly, huh?" he muttered. He had not meant for Kaoru to hear.

The panic returned to his face for a moment. "Um, yeah. The nurse didn't have any more braces, so she just set me up with some gauze and a popsicle stick. Don't you remember, Hikaru? I'm sure you were there."

So now he was playing mind tricks? Well damn if he wasn't good at those, but Hikaru would not be fooled.

"C'mon, Kaoru, what's really wrong?"

"What, is this twenty questions or something?" Kaoru accused, suddenly defensive. "I said I was fine. Why are you always bugging me about it, anyway?"

Finally, without any distractions to keep his mind from working properly, Hikaru made the connections.

_Why _do_ I always bug him about it?_

Because I care about him.

_But a normal brother wouldn't pester him as much._

Well, we're not exactly normal.

_And why not?_

That was the question. Why weren't they normal? Hikaru would say that it was because they were so introverted, but that wasn't exactly true anymore. Although, it was true that they depended on each other more than normal brothers. . . .

It took Hikaru much longer to figure it out than it did Kaoru, but when he finally reached the conclusion, it had much the same result. He was shocked, to put it simply. He couldn't believe it. He denied it, then accepted it. He was confused on what to do next. He knew it would never work out no matter how much he wanted it to. In the end, he decided to do exactly what Kaoru was doing: Keep the feeling locked away.

_Kaoru doesn't feel the same anyway. . . . _

**What? You wanted love-love fluffy scenes? You'll have to wait a few more chapters! Unfortunately, I refuse to write again until my tests are past and I have caught up on sleep. I'm afraid stressed out + sleep deprived = bad writing. My fanfiction will suffer no longer!**

** I bet you can't wait for the Christmas chapter, huh? Yeah, it's pretty great. The twins get the best gifts ever!**

** Did I just up your anticipation levels? I sure hope not; I would hate to disappoint! Haha . . . gawd. I apologize for my randomness. I'm so tired, I probably couldn't even tell the twins apart! But I swore I would post this chapter before my classes really stress me out, so here it is!**

** Anyway, you know the drill: I pester you about reviewing, you review, I respond, then we start all over again! Give me ideas for a filler chapter, because I hate to jump from one major event to the next. It feels like lazy writing. What can come between the first of December and Christmas?**

** Aider me, veuillez! - Alexishy**


	6. Chapter 6:  A Pointless Filler Chapter

** Just so you know, I posted that series of one-shots I was talking about earlier. All it is right now is the one-shots at the beginning of each chapter, but I'm open for suggestions.**

**CatBuyLoveRentIt:**** Was it really that emotional? Wow. I'm sorry if I, like, scarred you for life or anything.**

**SnOandZnT:**** I still haven't decided whether or not Kaoru hurt himself. I don't know, maybe I'll make his excuse true. What do you think?**

**Victoria62015:**** Thanks for the idea, as well as the enthusiasm! I already found a beta for this story, but she can be pretty unreliable; so I might just take you up on that offer. :D**

**wishIwereanime:**** I always appreciate ideas. Thanks a bunch! It's also good to know that I'm getting better.**

**KeedaxEmry:**** I think I have a pretty good idea of how they'll confess to each other. I might make that the next chapter. Thanks for the ideas, but I think I'll make a chapter especially for when everyone else figures it out.**

**RaandomFanGirl:**** Thank you **_**so**_** much for your review! It was really well written, and it really motivated me to write this chapter. I usually don't like writing fillers, so that means a lot.**

** I normally don't dedicate chapters, but I will make an exception: This chapter is dedicated to Victoria62015 and wishIwereanime for giving me the ideas for this filler chapter.**

**A Story About the Twins' First Snow Day:**

It wasn't as if they had never seen snow before, they had just never gotten out of school because of it. It was a fascinating concept, and they began to imagine a machine that could make it snow any time they wanted to skip school.

It was a much-needed break. The twins were still quite young and had just realized that no one would ever be able to tell them apart. This knowledge felt like a heavy burden and a constant disappointment. They wouldn't get used to the feeling for some time.

"Hey, Kaoru," their current nanny called. Both twins were sprawled out on the floor of their bedroom, playing their new videogame. She was looking at the wrong twin. "Why don't we go outside and build a snowman?" She knew them well enough to know that Hikaru did not enjoy making snowmen. He was more the kind of child to _destroy_ snowmen or start a snowball fight.

"Sure," Hikaru answered in lieu of correcting her. "Hikaru, are you coming?"

Kaoru shook his head. "Nah, it's still snowing. I'd rather wait until it stops."

With a significant glance at the nanny, Hikaru replied, "Then I don't want to go out, either."

Slightly confused, the nanny left without another word, leaving the two alone.

"Did you really want to go outside?" Kaoru finally asked to fill the silence.

"No," Hikaru answered, "Did you really want to stay inside?"

"No."

The two stared at each other for a second before growing identical smirks. Sometimes, it was nice to be surprised.

**Kaoru:**

Kaoru found himself thanking God that it was winter, because the long sleeves hid his bandage. Not that the wound was embarrassing, he just couldn't bear to see the concern in Hikaru's face again.

It had come to the point where Kaoru asked Hikaru if he was okay just as much as the other way around. He noticed that Hikaru was also having trouble sleeping, even though he would never admit it. Kaoru felt that he should approach his brother about it, but then he would remember how irritated he had gotten when Hikaru pressed him about his wrist. Maybe it was best to just let everything play out.

Meanwhile, Kaoru wouldn't even let himself _look_ at a knife or a razor lest the temptation get the best of him. It was a good thing that school was out for the next week because of the heavy snow; his aversion to sharp objects meant that he wouldn't shave. He knew he would have to shave soon, though. He didn't really look good with a mustache.

Another upside to the break was that he didn't have to do his act with Hikaru for a while. It was becoming nearly unbearable, being so close to Hikaru and speaking so lovingly, and knowing that it was all just an act.

Besides that, Kaoru just loved the snow. It was so pure, so perfect, and every snowflake was unique. It was mind blowing, how something can be perfect and still be different. In the real world, that would be impossible. Perfection in the real world meant that you had to be exactly what everyone wanted you to be. You couldn't think outside the box; you had to conform to the rules of high-class society. And snow could be molded into whatever you desired while still remaining unique. If you let someone else mold you into whatever they wanted, you would lose all variety.

_Maybe we can learn a little bit from snow,_ Kaoru thought as he watched the flakes flutter past his bedroom window.

"Hey, Kaoru," a voice called from the doorway. It was their mother. She never knocked before coming in; she just assumed she was always welcome, and her sons didn't have the hearts to tell her otherwise. "Why don't you come downstairs? You could at least pretend to be part of the family."

Kaoru suppressed a sigh. He silently cursed himself for forgetting to lock the door. The entire reason he was up here was because he was trying to avoid the family - mainly Hikaru. He just needed time to think, but he couldn't refuse Mother; so Kaoru followed her downstairs anyway.

It is entirely normal for teenagers to want to avoid their families, especially when they're going through what Kaoru was. Kaoru was not one of these kinds of people. But he knew why he was being fetched, and he wanted no part of it.

The parentals were to leave on a business trip in the morning. They would be gone for at least two weeks, probably more, and would miss the twins' birthdays. That's why Kaoru was being ushered downstairs. They wanted to celebrate early.

"How's it feel?" his mother asked him halfway down the staircase.

"How's what feel?"

"To be seventeen! You're almost a man!"

Clearly, Mom was much more excited about it than Kaoru was. He braced himself for the whole, "My little boy is growing up" speech, but it didn't come.

"It feels like it did last year. And the year before that. It feels like I'm another year older." Even though he technically wouldn't be for another ten days.

From what little of her face that Kaoru could see, he could tell Mom was confused about his answer. And with good reason: He normally looked forward towards occasions such as birthdays and Christmas. Why he was suddenly so indifferent about it was beyond her. Kaoru wanted to keep it that way.

There were cake and presents just like any other birthday celebration, but there was something different this year. The twins were trying to avoid each other without making it too obvious. Kaoru was especially disappointed when he received a sweater from his aunt embroidered with a large "H." (Even if he had gotten the identical "K" sweater, he knew he would never wear it.)

So Kaoru remained just as downcast as before, if not even more so.

**Hikaru:**

It was glaringly obvious to him that Kaoru wasn't getting any better, but what was he supposed to do? Haruhi said to tell someone what was going on. The problem with that idea was that he didn't know _what _was going on. Hell, he was constantly confusing himself now.

He tried telling his parents, but they blew it off as hormones. (After the uncomfortable talk about Kaoru's ever-growing depression, their father decided to go along with the subject of hormones and talk to Hikaru about "cars." Needless to say, it was the most awkward conversation Hikaru had ever had.)

He tried talking to Tamaki, but he was no help at all. All he was concerned about was how he was treating his precious Haruhi.

Obviously, Kaoru wasn't admitting anything, so there was no point in trying to talk to him about it.

At this point, Hikaru didn't even trust himself to talk to himself. He confused the hell out of himself with his constant questions about his . . . _love?_ . . . for Kaoru.

So, basically, he had no one to turn to. He was helpless.

He wondered if this was how Kaoru felt. It would certainly explain why he was isolating himself from everyone. But what secret could he possibly have that is eating him away so badly?

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hikaru considered that maybe - just maybe - they shared the dame dark secret, but he payed no attention to the thought. It was such a far-fetched idea. . . .

**In retrospect, maybe this chapter wasn't a very good one, even for a filler. SO, since this one was so bad, I'm going to update twice in the same day! YAY!**

** Next chapter: Christmas is here, and the twins finally get exactly what they want!**

**Now, what could that possibly be . . . ?**

**And if you're wondering about the discussion about "cars," that's just the analogy their dad used for sex. Hikaru IS almost seventeen, and he HAS been dating Haruhi for a few months now (longer than he ever dreamed his son would hold onto a girl). You can understand his concern.**

** Until the next chapter, then!**

** "Espa****ñ****ol es una punta!" - Alexishy**


	7. Chapter 7:  The Lost Christmas Eve

**Normally, this would be where I respond to reviews and junk, but considering I updated the last chapter only a few minutes ago, there's really no point, right? If you review to either this chapter or the previous, I'll answer it in the next, okay?**

** I still don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I would force them to make more episodes of the anime!**

** And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for:**

**A Story About When Hikaru Failed Kaoru:**

It was only for a week. He was only gone for a week, and it wasn't like he could never visit him. Still, Hikaru panicked when Kaoru was whisked to the hospital.

Despite how healthy Kaoru appeared, especially compared to his first year of life, he still suffered from anemia. On this day in particular, Kaoru had missed both breakfast and lunch and was reading in the late spring sun. When the bell rang to go back inside, he stood up and swayed on his feet for a moment before passing out.

Kaoru wouldn't wake up no matter how Hikaru cried, and the school called an ambulance to take him away. Hikaru was left behind. Because his parents were away, he didn't get to see his twin again until late afternoon the next day.

The sight made him burst into tears. Kaoru looked so pale and fragile, like a porcelain doll. he still had an IV in his arm, but at the sight of his family, a wide grin found its way across his face. Kaoru attempted to sit up but still lacked the strength.

"Hikaru?" he asked innocently. "Why are you crying?"

Hikaru wiped the tears away with his sleeve and attempted to stop the ones threatening to fall. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Really," he added when he saw that his brother didn't believe him. "I didn't hit my head too badly when I fell, and as soon as they're done with _this_ thing - " he motioned towards the blood bag that was connected to his IV - "I should be able to go home!"

Hikaru eyes the bag suspiciously. "So . . . that's someone _else's_ blood?"

Kaoru wrinkled his nose. "Yeah. It's kinda weird, isn't it? It feels weird to think about, anyway."

While their parents went to talk to the doctors, Hikaru sat on the edge of Kaoru's bed and questioned him in whispers.

"Okay, how are you _really_ doing?"

Kaoru didn't even try to argue.

"Terribly. You saw, I couldn't even sit up when you came in."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you weren't feeling well?"

"I didn't think much of it. Other kids skip meals all the time, and they still go out to play. I figured that's what it was supposed to feel like."

Finally: " . . . How did it feel? To pass out like that, I mean."

Kaoru looked hard into Hikaru's eyes, as if desperately trying to tell him something telepathically. "If you can avoid it, don't ever pass out, Hikaru. It's a terrible feeling. You know it's coming, but you can't stop it. It's almost like you're drowning and there's no one there to help you. You're unconscious, but you can still vaguely understand everything that's going around you. You understand the panic and confusion, but you can't do anything about that, either. And when you finally wake up, you're so weak that you can't even sit up or talk. You're entirely helpless."

Hikaru tore his eyes from his brother's intense gaze. The whole time, Kaoru was going through all that, and he had done nothing to help him. He had been lost in his own sense of panic and had neglected his duties as the older brother.

"And, Hikaru," Kaoru continued softly, resting a hand on his twin's arm. "If you can avoid it, never blame yourself for my mistakes."

It was a good piece of advice, but Hikaru found that he couldn't follow it.

**Hikaru:**

Three weeks. That's exactly how long it had been since he realized how he felt for his brother. _His effing twin brother. _It also happened to be exactly an hour until Christmas Day.

And Hitachiin Hikaru couldn't sleep.

Too much was on his mind. No, correction: Kaoru was on his mind, and it was overwhelming. Hikaru didn't think he could handle keeping his dark secret hidden much longer. It killed him to think that Kaoru didn't love him the same way, that they would grow up and lead separate lives, and he would still be standing there wondering what would have happened if he had spoken up.

It just _fucking_ killed him!

Hikaru rolled out of bed, being careful not to disturb Kaoru's sleep, and walked silently over to the window, where the moon shone full and bright in the cloudless sky. Normally, the night sky would help clear Hikaru's mind, but not tonight. Tonight, the moon only made him wonder if Kaoru's eyes would shine brighter in the sky.

It made him want to puke.

He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever. He wasn't strong enough to handle that. He needed some kind of outlet.

So Hikaru made a rash decision: He would allow himself one spell of weakness, one moment to lust for his brother, before hiding away his feelings forever. That was the promise he made himself. And eternity of pain for a second of bliss.

Hikaru made his way slowly back to Kaoru's edge of the bed. Suddenly, every step he took echoed across the room, every breath pierced the chilly air like a knife. He was very aware of his surroundings.

But when he looked into Kaoru's sleeping face, everything else faded into the background. He looked so peaceful: His muscles relaxed, mouth slightly parted to allow a soft snore, expression lacking the pain that was so obviously present when he was awake. Occasionally, Kaoru's eyebrows would twitch towards each other in a weak attempt to portray confusion or worry.

"What do you dream about, Kaoru?" Hikaru mouthed the words, but no sound came out. He was startled to discover that he was scared. His heart was beating rapidly in his throat, his eyes were wide, and his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"What ifs" repeated themselves in his head like the terrifying parody of a catchy song. The chorus had to have been "_What if he wakes up?_"

Hikaru had to keep reminding himself that this may be his only chance. And he had promised himself he would do it, so dammit, he would!

"I love you, Kaoru," he whispered so softly, he wasn't sure he had said anything at all. "I just wish you could know. . . . "

With only a slight hesitation, Hikaru leaned in slowly. Their lips were so close to touching. . . .

When Hikaru suddenly found himself flat on his back. It happened so quickly, he had a little bit of trouble figuring out what had happened. Kaoru, whom he had thought was sleeping only moments ago, was now wide awake, pinning him to the floor.

"What?" Kaoru whispered, eyes wide with disbelief and yearning. "What did you say?"

Even through his surprise, Hikaru couldn't help but enjoy their positions. It was cold, but neither of them were wearing shirts (the maids had expressed some concern about body heat and overheating, rada, rada.) Kaoru had both of Hikaru's wrists in his hands, and their bodies were pleasantly close. Hikaru felt himself blushing in spite of himself.

"Hikaru, say it again," Kaoru continued. "Please?" There was a hint of pleading in his voice, which sent Hikaru's mind spinning in a whole new direction. _He wants to hear it again . . . ?_

"Please, Hikaru!" Kaoru nearly shouted. "I need to hear you say it again!"

Hikaru choked on his words for a moment, only managing a weak, "I - I . . ." Finally, with a gulp, he responded with confidence.

"I love you, Kaoru, more than a brother should. I wasn't going to tell you, because I didn't want to worry you any more than you already were." Which wasn't a total lie. Hikaru found words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I was worried about you, Kaoru. You weren't eating or sleeping. You never smiled, not really. I talked to Haruhi, and we thought you were depressed, and then you got so defensive over you bandages, and I - "

Hikaru would have kept going if Kaoru hadn't chosen that moment to kiss him. He was surprised at first, which could only be expected, but he instantly got over it and returned the kiss happily.

Kaoru pulled away all too soon.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that, Hikaru," he muttered, refusing to meet Hikaru's eyes. "I suppose I should have trusted you enough to tell you myself. . . . "

"Why didn't you?"

This Kaoru responded to with a humorless laugh. "I didn't know what to do. I was afraid that I would lose you to Haruhi if I didn't say anything. But if I told you . . . I was afraid you would . . . reject me. No matter what I did, I would lose you. I thought you would be happiest if you were completely ignorant."

"Kaoru," Hikaru gasped. "You would never have lost me. I admit, Haruhi's . . . _special_, but she's still second to you."

Kaoru shook his head, finally meeting Hikaru's eyes with his own tear filled ones. "But I didn't know that, Hikaru. I was constantly contradicting myself, constantly being eaten away by fear and confusion. I was breaking down, but I was hoping that the feeling would pass somehow. I knew . . . I knew how to make the pain go away, but I couldn't . . . not after . . . "

Kaoru's voice was breaking, and he was clearly withholding tears. Hikaru glanced towards his right, at the hand holding his wrist. Even in the limited light, he could make out a short white line on the wrist.

"Kaoru . . . "

He nodded sadly. "I did try once. I couldn't make myself finish, though. Which was a good thing, I guess. I had gone too deep; I would surely be dead if I had finished."

" . . . Kaoru, you can be a real idiot sometimes. How could you possibly think that this was the answer?"

"Do you have any idea how painful it was, Hikaru?" Kaoru's voice rose in a mixture of anger and shame. "I would watch you go off with Haruhi doing God knows what, while I was sitting at home, believing you were drifting away from me! _I've known since Halloween how I feel, and I've known since Halloween that it would never work out_!"

Hikaru suddenly felt extremely guilty. He had only known for a few weeks, but Kaoru had secretly been going through hell for the past few months.

"How did you do it?" he asked in an amazed whisper. "How did you keep it hidden for so long?"

Kaoru's surprised showed plainly on his face. "How did I do it?" he repeated in the same tone. "I just kept thinking of you. I put your happiness over mine."

There was a short silence during which Hikaru tried to process this information.

Then: "Dammit, Kaoru! Couldn't you just allow yourself one moment of selfishness? You didn't have to go hurting yourself just so I could pretend to be happy!"

"You just don't get it - "

"I've been doing the exact same thing! Don't give me that crap!"

Both twins were startled by Hikaru's outburst. They simply stared at each other for a minute before Hikaru sighed.

"Get up, Kaoru. I want to show you something."

A still stunned Kaoru stood up and offered a hand to help his brother up. Hikaru took the hand and pulled himself into Kaoru. This time it was Kaoru's turn to be shocked when their lips met.

"Don't you _ever_ be scared to tell me something." Hikaru's voice was stern but loving. "Especially something that's killing you like that. I'll never leave you, no matter how bad things get."

The tears that Kaoru had been holding back finally fell. He let them go silently, pulling Hikaru into another kiss before whispering his thanks.

Without saying another word, the twins crawled back into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms. And for the first time in a long time, their hearts were light.

**Kaoru:**

When Kaoru first woke up on Christmas morning, he was completely terrified. Something was wrong, terribly wrong! He felt . . . it was a familiar feeling. Was he going to pass out again? God, he hoped not, especially not on Christmas.

But when Kaoru felt Hikaru's hot breath on his face, everything came rushing back. He had confessed. He admitted everything, but . . .

But not before Hikaru did.

So, this strange, alien feeling . . . was the lack of depression that he had grown so used to.

Kaoru laughed out loud. This wasn't bad at all! This was a good thing, a _very_ good thing!

But it came with a price. This realization scared him almost as much as his lightheartedness did. It seemed that more questions had been asked, and so few had been answered.

Were they a couple now?

Would Hikaru continue to date Haruhi?

Most importantly, if anyone, who would they tell? Who could they possibly trust with their horrible secret?

Which led to another question: _Would they be arrested?_

Incest was an illegal and immoral act. If they told anyone, they would be rejected because they were committing a repulsive sin. In fact, if they offended that person enough that they ran to the police . . . Kaoru couldn't bear to think about it.

Not long after these thoughts crossed Kaoru's mind, Hikaru awoke. He seemed to have the same confusion that his brother had suffered through, but he also recovered faster. Kaoru turned to face Hikaru, and all his fears vanished. They would worry about them later. For now, they would celebrate Christmas and be happy.

"Merry Christmas, Hikaru," Kaoru whispered. He had no idea what time it was and didn't want to risk waking up their parents.

Hikaru blinked a couple of times in blatant confusion, but then his expression softened and he smiled.

"Right, it _is_ Christmas!" he laughed as he sat up. "How much you wanna bet everyone got us confused again?" Kaoru couldn't remember a time when they had joked about that. It just proved how much of a good mood they were in.

Kaoru sat up too and cocked his head to one side, a sleepy smirked playing across his face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Kaoru said casually. "I was just considering whether it would be worth saying something entirely corny or not."

"What?" Hikaru repeated.

"Well," Kaoru laughed, "I was going to say that I don't care what's sitting under that tree. You've already given me everything I wanted."

Hikaru laughed too and leaned in dangerously close before whispering, "You know, it's not so corny when you say it."

Hikaru was so close, their breath mixed between them, and Kaoru was sure he would kiss him again, but instead he moved away to get dressed.

Yet another laugh escaped him. _And here I thought Hikaru was only a tease during our act._

**Well? Was it anything like you expected? Better? Worse? I admit, I need to work a little on my fluff, but I think I do pretty well where tears are involved. Let me know what I need to fix!**

** I always love suggestions for chapters. Even if I don't use them, I might get inspired and write a one-shot based on it. Now that **_**Significance**_ **is up, I'm bound to do that more often.**

** On that note, Alexishy bid you adieu.**


	8. Author's Note

** Maybe it's mean of me to post an Author's Note as a chapter, but I have a good reason, I promise! You see, I need you guys to vote on the poll posted on my profile in order for this story to continue. I have plans for the next chapter, but they're pretty much rated M. I would really, really like to bump up the rating, but I need to know what you think. What the rest of the story consists of depends on the results of the poll, so please answer honestly. And for the time being, I can't write, anyway (sprained wrist, long story) so I might as well get this over with instead of forcing myself to write another filler chapter.**

** So go vote, reviews are appreciated, check out **_**Significance**_**, I don't care. I just need feedback!**

** - In desperate need of help, Alexishy**


	9. Chapter 8:  Breaking the News

** Hey, you guys! Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, and thanks for the feedback! I apologize to the two people not allowed to read M-rated stories and to the one against it, but majority rules. **_**Ignorance is Bliss?**_ **is now rated M! This means more passion and harsher language (if that's possible; I felt so naughty dropping the F-bomb in the last chapter. ;D ) If it'll help the ones not allowed to read M, I can warn you ahead of time about what the chapter contains. Let me know if that'll help at all.**

**Victoria62015:**** No problem! And thanks for the offer. You know, it really boosts my confidence when someone likes my stories enough to want to proofread them.**

**SnOandZnT:**** Yes, incest is very illegal in most countries. In America, the closest relation you can legally marry is your second cousin. I agree that it is wrong to ban such things as incest and gay marriage. You really can't help who you fall in love with. (And as a believer in reincarnation, I believe that your love in a past life can be reincarnated into anyone, even your identical twin brother.)**

**RaandomFanGirl:**** Well, hopefully I didn't keep you on the edge of you metaphorical seat for too long. I've found that moving to the middle helps considerably. ;P**

**CantBuyLoveRentIt:**** I hope you got your friend through everything okay, and I'm glad you like my story so far. :)**

**Ebbie54,****Blue-Eyed-Demon,****Jan567:**** Here it is, folks! Hope you weren't waiting too long.**

**wishIwereanime:**** You'll just have to wait and see how everything plays out!**

**changeling17:**** I always hate it when people make Kaoru so submissive, or when Hikaru is portrayed as an insensitive jerk. Good to know someone else in the world likes the twins the way they are! ;D**

**YaoiGirly:**** On my honor as a Girl Scout, I promise smut in later chapters. ;D (Am I the only one that thinks that that last statement sounds contradictory?)**

**KeedaxEmry:**** "When you start driving, be sure to start slow. Remember the brakes, you may need them a lot. **_**Never**_** just floor it." etc. That was the analogy that my friend's dad gave her brother when he turned seventeen. (That was before he came out of the closet.)**

** Sorry, guys, no one-shot this chapter. I just couldn't think of one.**

** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club . . . but it's sure fun to pretend, right? :D**

**Hikaru:**

It was true that dating their brother made life a whole lot easier for the twins. They found their Host Club duties bearable again, even enjoyable. It no longer seemed nesescary to hide their feelings from each other. Over all, they were extremely happy, even with the constant fear of being caught.

However, for Hikaru, some things in his life were actually made harder. He was no longer lying to Kaoru, but now he was lying to his friends. He continued to date Haruhi to . . . keep his cover, so to speak, and he had to pretend that he still enjoyed their dates. Really, he had no problem with Haruhi, but after confessing his love for Kaoru, he found her constant company irksome. All he really wanted was to get home so he could be with his twin.

The topic of confession came up often. _Who should we tell? How would we say it? Should we tell anyone at all?_ It was an extremely repetitive argument. Kaoru thought that their friends should know, but that they should break it to them gradually. Maybe amp up their act and simply answer any questions honestly. Hikaru thought they should either jump in with both feet or avoid the topic completely. Either just flat out say one day, "Hey, we're gay for each other," or keep it hidden forever. It seemed impossible to reach a decision.

Meanwhile, they were also struggling with their relationship. They didn't keep secrets from each other, they always slept in the same bed now, and they were constantly reminding the other of their love, but where did it go from there? After about a month, they both felt that they needed to move on in the relationship, but they had heard of other homosexual couples that were all about sex. The last thing they wanted was to forget their love amidst the passion. There had to be a middle step; it was just reluctant to be found.

And on top of _that_, Hikaru was struggling to find a subtle way to break up with Haruhi. He knew she was crucial to keeping their secret hidden, but the time came when he just couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to end things with her, but in a way that would avoid questions.

Funnily enough, the answer came with the elusive middle step.

Hikaru was just finishing up Kaoru's Pre-Cal homework while Kaoru worked Hikaru's American Lit assignment. They were both sprawled over the bed with papers littered around them, math mixing with literature and vice-versa.

"Hikaru, why are the curtains purple?" Kaoru asked.

In confusion, Hikaru glanced at the curtains hanging over the windows. His memory served well; they were indeed white.

"They're not purple," Hikaru answered, his perplexion clearly reflected in his voice. "They're white." He leaned over and checked Kaoru's forehead for a temperature.

"No," Kaoru laughed, leaning away. "I mean the curtains in the poem. '_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain / Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before . . ._' Why is the curtain purple? What does it symbolize?"

Hikaru shrugged and begain sorting through the pile of assorted math and literature papers. "Who says it represents anything? Maybe Poe just thought purple sounded better than yellow or green."

"No, Mrs. Weatherford said that the poet choses every word in their poem for a reason, and Poe uses symbolism a lot in his poems."

"Kaoru, the guy was high as a kite when he wrote that. He would do drugs, fall asleep, dream, wake up, write down what he dreamt, do some more drugs, then fall asleep again. As far as I know, people don't dream in symols, especially when they're high. In his dream, the curtains were purple. That's all."

"Yeah, that's why the monster under your bed was green," Kaoru muttered under his breath.

Hikaru didn't hear him. "What was that?"

"Er, what does purple represent?"

"I don't know . . . royalty?"

"That doesn't make sense. Why would he be scared of royalty?"

"Because he was high as a kite!" Hikaru sighed at the expression on Kaoru's face clearly, he was taking the assignment seriously. "Well, don't red and blue make purple? What do they mean?"

"Let's see . . . "Kaoru flipped back in his binder to the two-colomn notes they had taken earlier in the year. "Red can mean love, lust, or courage. Blue . . . is sadness or loyalty."

"Well, we can eliminate sadness."

"Why?"

"Look at the line: '_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain . . ._ ' Why would he say sad twice?"

"If he was very sad."

"I don't think so. How about loyal love? Didn't it say something about a girl earlier? '_For my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lemore . . . _' He's just sad that that Lenore chick is gone."

"Wait, doesn't Poe have another poem about Lenore?"

Hikaru sighed heavily as Kaoru flipped forward in his workbook to the poem called _Lenore_ and began annotating that.

In all, it took Kaoru twice as long to finish Hikaru's American Lit homework than it took Hikaru to finish Kaoru's Pre-Cal. And that was with help from Hikaru.

After Kaoru had finished and put away his books, Hikaru pecked him on the lips.

"What was that for?" Asked a confused but happy Kaoru.

" 'Thank you, Hikaru, for helping me with my homework,' " Hikaru teased.

Kaoru scoffed playfully and gave Hikaru a kiss of his own. "How about 'Thank you, Kaoru, for _doing_ my homework'?"

"I think I like mine better."

Kaoru rolled his eyes skyward, and Hikaru made a show of looking to the ceiling.

"You sure do look up there a lot," he commented, "But I don't see anything much to look at. . . . "

Kaoru rolled his eyes again and muttered, "Smart ass," before kissing his brother again.

And this time they lingered.

Neither twin had any experience with open-mouth kissing, but for whatever reason, it seemed to come natuarlly for Kaoru; Hikaru just followed suit until he knew enough to reclaim his role as seme.

His homework was done. He was happily making out with his brother. So why did Hikaru have the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something?

"Oh! Shit!"

Because Kaoru wan't the only one who needed help annotating a poem.

The twins pulled away from each other in shock, and Hikaru saw just enough of the intruder to see which way they were running off to. He chased after them muttering his own, "Shit!"

Kaoru didn't see who the person was, but he knew who was supposed to come over today. He sighed in resignation before following the others' examples and whispering, "Shit . . . "

**-X-X-X-**

Hikaru ran down the hallway, shouting after the person he was chasing.

The person who saw them kiss.

She stopped about halfway along the corridor and waited for Hikaru to catch up.

"Look," he gasped, "Haruhi, I'm sorry - "

"No, you're not," she interrupted.

"Huh . . . ?"

"You're not sorry you kissed him."

Hikaru was silent for a moment, trying to think of a response.

"You're right," he finally admitted. "You're right; I'm not sorry I kissed him. But I _am_ sorry if I hurt you in any way."

Haruhi forced a laugh. "Hikaru, you didn't hurt me. I knew something was up from the start. I just couldn't figure out what. I was actually going to break up with you today, but I guess I don't really need to now. . . . "

These words were immediately followed by an awkward silence in which neither of them knew what to say.

Then: "But I have a question. How long . . . how long was I just a cover?"

Hikaru didn't wan to lie, but he wasn't sure if he should tell the truth either.

"About a month," he found himself replying.

Haruhi nodded without expression. "Well, thanks for answering honestly, I guess." She turned to leave, but Hikaru grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, Haruhi! What we're doing . . . now that you know . . . "

Haruhi smiled and saved Hikaru from having to finish his statement. "I got it, Hikaru. But you can't expect me to stay silent forever."

"Just . . . let us tell them on our own time, okay?"

With a nod and another smile, Haruhi left Hikaru standing in the hallway and wondering in he had made the right choices.

**Well? This chapter was basically for me to practice writing in Hikaru's POV. In case you haven't noticed, I seem to be lacking in that particular area.**

** But this chapter wasn't pointless! Now that Haruhi knows, what kind of action will she take? How will the twins break the news to their friends and - even more awkward - their family? How will they take it? Will Hikaru and Kaoru be arrested?**

** Quick non-rhetorical question: After the twins confess, should I add a possible cheating scandal? I have it all planned out, I just need to know it you guys will read it. It'll probably be a filler chapter or two before I wrap this Fanfiction up in a nice little package. (Not saying how. I'll leave that to your imaginations, but keep in mind that this story is now rated M!)**

** So review, give me your ideas and opinions on the cheating thing. Also, what should I do after **_**Ignorance is Bliss?**_**? I've only been able to really focus on this fanfiction and my one-shots for **_**Significance,**_** so an Ouran story is probably my best bet, but I will consider other topics!**

** - See you soon (hopefully!), Alexishy**


	10. Chapter 9:  Meet the Fckers

** Okay, so after many days of either being too busy or too stuck to write, here it is! Chapter 10, finally! (Why is ten such a significant number, anyway? Nine is much better than ten, and thirteen blows them all away!)**

**SnOandZnT:**** Don't worry; if I killed Kaoru, I wouldn't forgive myself! Kaoru's just too cute to kill, and really, what is one twin without the other? But it's nice to have a loyal reader (who also happens to believe in reincarnation. Go figure! :D)**

**writingMYdreams:**** I hope this chapter turned out longer. I know the last one was short, but I was kinda stuck on how to continue it, so I just stopped there. I hope to have more Host Club scenes, which definitely means more cuteness.**

**YaoiGirly:**** Yeah, I'm a Girl Scout, but I kinda said that as a joke. I'm not actually recognized by the council as a scout because I'm a Juliet, but screw them. ;P**

**Uchihacest Girl:**** How funny, that's how I became obsessed with Ouran as well. Seriously, my friends need to stop introducing me to animes. And I was thinking along the same angsty lines, but the only angst story I can think of right now involves Kaoru dying at the very beginning. T^T**

**Victoria62015:**** That's what I thought and the exact reason I brought it up. I figured a cheating scandal could make this fanfiction last a little longer.**

**KeedaxEmry:**** I was sorta kinda bringing back the triple "shit" from the first chapter. And don't worry, I don't have any plans to kill either of the twins . . . in **_**this**_** fanfiction. AND, I'm not telling how this story's gonna end. *hushhush* :x**

**wishIwereanime:**** Wow, do you think that maybe you're addicted to the story? Maybe you should get help for that. ;D**

**Ebbie54:**** Don't worry, I have no plans to throw the twins in prison. However, the cheating thing is definitely going to happen, but it'll probably only be a chapter or two.**

**Jen567:**** Update :D**

**ZoeDucky:**** I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that the cheating thing is going to happen, no doubt. The good news is that they will tell their friends when it happens! :D**

** Sorry, but I won't be starting the chapters with those cute little one-shots for a while. I just don't think they really belong in the upcoming chapters.**

** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club . . . but I seem to have run out of side comments.**

**Kaoru:**

Kaoru wasn't entirely sure he trusted Haruhi. She and Hikaru made such a good couple before, but now that his secret had torn them apart, Kaoru was worried that Haruhi might be a little unstable. She wasn't known to be the stereotypical clingy, psycho girlfriend, but not having dated her himself, he wasn't really sure. After all, if Kaoru had found out that his girlfriend was gay for her sister, he probably wouldn't handle it well.

Hikaru, however, kept attempting to reassure Kaoru of Haruhi's loyalty. She was still their friend, after all, and the discovery couldn't have been _too_ traumatic since she was used to their act by now. Hikaru had complete confidence in her.

But Kaoru had heard her warning. "You can't expect me to stay silent forever." How long _could_ they depend on Haruhi to keep their secret?

So far, she had kept her promise. It had been a week since her discovery, and she had kept quiet. The other Host members didn't suspect a thing.

Their mother, however, was a different story all together. Her suspicion about the twins was gradually growing. It was simple, mom-like questions such as, "Have you thought about what you want to major in?" and "Do you have your eyes on anybody at school?" that were cluing her in. It seriously scared them both.

Their father, thank God, was much more dense. He just didn't have the motherly instincts that Yuzuha had. But they were sure that as soon as Mother found out, she would run to Father and tell him.

"Hikaru," Kaoru asked his brother in hushed tones one night. They were snuggled closely together on their bed in a position that was comfortable and intimate, if not passionate. "Do you think we should tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Hikaru mumbled sleepily.

"Tell Mom . . . about us."

Hikaru was silent for a while, so Kaoru took his chance to continue. "She's going to figure it out soon enough, anyway. Keeping it a secret from he just seems like a waste of energy."

Hikaru hesitated before responding. "I think we're not really hiding from Mom. I think she would handle the news well enough if we just sat her down and talked. But if Mom finds out, she'll tell Dad."

Kaoru began to nod, but quickly stopped. He hadn't realized how close Hikaru's face was to his own. It felt awkward to nod.

"How badly do you think he'll handle it?"

"I don't know. Dad's a wildcard; he might freak out, but he might be cool with it. It's hard to tell with that man."

Their father's cryptic personality didn't help their situation in the least. If they could tell Mom without her telling Dad, the tension might lessen a bit. On the other hand, was it wrong to tell one parent while leaving the other in the dark?

Hikaru brushed the hair out of Kaoru's face, as if sensing his confusion. "Hey, it'll be okay. I promise."

"How can you promise something like that?"

"Well . . . I know that while bad things happen to good people, it always turns out okay in the end."

Kaoru scoffed lightly. "Do you really think our Sunday School lessons apply in our situation?"

"Well, why not?"

"I'm not entirely sure God's on our side this time."

"Kaoru, let me ask you something: If God thought that incest and homosexuality were wrong, why did he make us that way?"

To this, Kaoru had no reply. He did still believe in God, so he couldn't use the atheism argument. He just had to trust his brother's words.

With that in mind, Kaoru let himself sleep.

**-X-X-X-**

The next day was a snow day, but for once Kaoru was regretting it. The last thing he needed right now was to be stuck in the house with his parents. Apparently, Hikaru sensed his stress.

"Hey, Kaoru," he began calmly. "Maybe you're right. If we can find some way of keeping her from running to Dad, I think we should tell Mom."

"Tell Mom what?"

The twins' heads snapped up to see their mother standing in the doorway to their room, wearing a familiar smirk. It was the kind of smirk that a parent wears when she knows something you don't want her to know.

Kaoru, who was normally so good with words, couldn't think of a thing to say.

"It's fine, boys, we already know."

Kaoru caught the operative word in that sentence. "W - we?" he questioned fearfully.

"Yeah, I was just talking about it with . . . " Yuzuha's voice trailed off as realization dawned on her. "Oh, shit, I should've kept my mouth shut. Maybe it's best if you just stay up here until I can smooth things over with him."

"Anything he has to say about us, he can say to our faces," Hikaru said with finality, standing up.

Fear pulsed through Kaoru's veins. Why couldn't Hikaru think things through for once? His boldness would get them killed one day.

Still, not willing to look like a fool in the presence of his mother, Kaoru stood.

Yuzuha's face betrayed her concern, but she nodded anyway and left the room.

"_Are you insane_?" Kaoru rounded on his brother as soon as his mother was out of earshot. "You saw Mom's face, right? Dad is going to _kill_ us!"

"It's going to be fine," Hikaru assured. "Just let me do the talking."

"You're kidding, right? The only thing you can talk through is a movie!"

Hikaru stared hard into Kaoru's eyes, and he found himself struggling for breath. It wasn't the first time that the beauty and intensity of his brother's eyes left him speechless, nor would it be the last. "Just . . . trust me, okay?"

Slowly, Kaoru nodded. He was scared out of his mind at what his father might say, but he knew that they were in the same boat. If they went down, they went down together.

**Hikaru:**

To be completely honest, Hikaru was just as frightened as Kaoru, but after seeing his brother's blatant fear, he put on a brave face. Kaoru just looked so scared and helpless, which is rare in and of itself, that Hikaru felt the need - as both older brother and lover - to protect him.

He had told Kaoru to remain silent, but truthfully, he would have been better to talk through this situation. He was right; the only thing Hikaru could talk through was a movie, and sometimes he couldn't even do that right.

Dinner was an awkward affair. No one said a word, although it was clear by their expressions what they were thinking. Their father, Ryouta, was glaring daggers at his plate, although he was clearly trying hard to keep his emotions under control. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were also staring at their plates, but with as close to blank expressions as they could manage. Yuzuha was glancing back and forth between the two parties, as if expecting one to explode any minute. Normally, in this kind of situation, she would make attempts at conversation, but she was silent, unwilling to be the straw that broke the camel's back.

The tension was so thick, Hikaru honestly thought he could cut it with a steak knife.

Finally, Kaoru coughed and simultaneously set off Ryouta. He slammed his fists onto the table and rose quickly in anger, sending his chair falling to the floor.

"Is it true?" he demanded in his army sergeant voice. "Is what your mother says true?"

Kaoru glanced at his brother, who gulped before nodding. Although he had no idea what Yuzuha had told him, he could pretty well guess.

Ryouta directed his glare from his food to his sons, who tried their best not to cringe.

"_How could you bring such disgrace to your family? _To think, my sons, the only heirs to the family name, are a couple of _fags_! And that's not even the worst bit! You know that what you're doing is immoral, not to mention _illegal_! And, Kaoru, I'm especially surprised at you! Whatever happened to all your 'Praise Gods' and 'Hail Marys'?"

Kaoru visibly shrunk in his seat and looked close to tears. Kaoru wasn't Catholic, but he was still very religious. Ryouta, who was as close to an atheist as a Christian could be, had clearly crossed a line. Hikaru rose from his chair and was about to tell him so, but Yuzuha beat him to it.

"_That's enough!_" She bellowed, taking everybody by surprise. "Ryouta, I can understand your anger, but I will not stand back and watch while you sit there and verbally abuse my sons! You can calmly listen to an explanation, or - "

"I'm not listening to whatever bullshit they've concocted!" Ryouta interrupted. "Furthermore, I refuse to live with a pair of incestuous _faggots_ under my roof. They need to get the hell out of my house before I report them both!"

"If you kick them out, I'm going too!"

Hikaru stole a glance at Kaoru, who was still looking very small. _Damn!_ he mouthed, and Hikaru allowed himself a small smirk. _Who knew?_ he mouthed back.

"Fine, then, go! I don't care for anyone who defends homos!"

Both twins flinched at the bluntness with which their father stated his opinion. Yuzuha noticed and dropped her voice so they couldn't hear.

"I'll find someone, then!" Ryouta shouted in response to something she said.

After a generous amount of whispering, Ryouta finally sighed heavily.

"_Fine_," he shot through clenched teeth, "But if I catch either of them in the act, I'm throwing them out the front door."

Yuzuha sat back in her chair and smirked triumphantly.

"Sit down, Hikaru," she ordered sternly without looking at her sons. Hikaru didn't think twice about obeying. "When you have both finished your meals, I want you to go up to your room and stay there for the rest of the night. Your father needs a little time to adjust. Keep in mind that if he sees you doing anything he deems inappropriate, you'll be forced to leave, and there's nothing I'll be able to do about it."

After only a slight hesitation, both Hikaru and Kaoru left hurriedly, scrambling up the stairs and into their room.

They were panting heavily, more from the tension that they escaped than from their hurry up the stairs.

"Thank God we're gay," Kaoru stated frankly.

Hikaru nodded. "I would never have to face the wrath of woman."

** I didn't realize the truth behind those words until I had already written them. I kinda feel sorry for you straight guys out there who have to deal with us females. Haha!**

** Heads up: Next chapter is the cheating scandal I talked about in the last chapter. It'll either be one big chapter or two shorter ones. I only recently realized that you don't know exactly what I intend when I say, "cheating scandal," so I promise it's not as bad as it sounds.**

** You should know the drill by now: I write my story. You read my story. You REVIEW!**

** I apologize for any inconvenience. ~ Alexishy**


	11. Chapter 10:  Cheaters Part One

** I love you guys! You really make me laugh sometimes!**

**YaoiGirly:**** That's pretty much the idea, but what act, exactly? *suspenseful music***

**SnOandZnT:**** Haha, that's okay. I stayed up past midnight writing that same day. Good for you and your obsessive fanfiction reading!**

**Uchihacest Girl:**** Don't worry, neither twin is going to die in this fanfiction. However, I am looking for suggestions for a new Ouran project, and I'm looking into a rather angsty one. (And incest is illegal in Japan, as in most countries.)**

**wishIwereanime:**** I hear ya! It's a little scary, how into this twincest stuff I am, but I guess we all have our interests, right?**

**Jen567:**** "I would never have to face the wrath of woman." A real line used by my gay friend. *shout out to Skylar***

**ZoeDucky:**** I always imagine Yuzuha being understanding, even if she's not always there for her sons. However, their father is a rather vague character (so says Wikipedia ;D) so I just made his character fit the story better.**

**Blue Rose Dream:**** Welcome to the family! Thanks for such a great review. Sorry I can't comment on it all; that would take an entire page in Word! LOL, but thanks, really. (And for the record, I think 69 is better than 60. Haha, just kidding!)**

**Victoria62015:**** Never underestimate the influence of a pissed-off mother. :D**

**Akatsukifan 14:**** We've all dwelled in the realm of insanity at some point in time. ;P**

**NekaneDragomire:**** Haha, thanks! I really try to balance out the humor and seriousness (?) of the story.**

**Safirefairy:**** I didn't really take his profession into consideration when designing his character. I just went with what would make the story more interresting.**

**tracigpoet54:**** I guess I stray a little OOC by making the twins have similar personalities (as opposed to weak Kaoru and jerky Hikaru) but it all makes the story better in my opinion! Thank you, I look forward to your reviews!**

**Ditkata:**** The world will never know what Yuzuha told her husband, LOL! That seriously happened when my friend came out of the closet. Luckily, his sister managed to calm their father down. (He still kicked them out, though. :( )**

**HearsVoices008:**** I hate it when people abandon their fanfictions in the middle of the story. If you're going to start one, you have to finish it. It's just wrong to stop.**

**KeedaxEmry:**** Haha, I had no problem understanding you! I intended for their father to EXTREMELY overreact, but I didn't mean to make you (almost) cry! T^T I'm sorry.**

**SatoshiIsAmazing:**** You were reading this in class? Wow, major props to you! I would post more often, but I can't get on Fanfiction because it's on my school's black list. (What else am I supposed to do all day? Take notes? Haha!)**

** Wow, If I get any more followers, I might have to dedicate whole chapters to replies! Haha, keep it up!**

** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I would update more often because I could pay nerds to do my homework! (Haha, just kidding! I AM a nerd!)**

**Hikaru:**

If you were the kind of person to spy on the Hitachiin twins, it would not be uncommon to see them making out in their room (making sure the door was locked, of course.) Eventually, the snogging would trail into their school days, whether it be before or after the Host Club meetings.

Their relationship hadn't become all about sex, as so many other high school relationships had. After all, abstinence was a virtue, and one that Hikaru, at least, was determined to posses. However, Kaoru had been suggesting that they go ahead and take their relationship to the next level.

When the twins were in the middle of one of their particularly sexy make out sessions, Kaoru would sometimes roll his hips, letting Hikaru know exactly what he wanted. After that, Hikaru would always pull away and say something along the lines of, "Not today."

Kaoru was fed up with it.

"If not today, then when?" He finally asked with impatience.

Hikaru considered his answer. "Soon."

"How soon? When?"

"I don't know, just soon."

Kaoru sighed and let his face slip into a pout. He looked so cute, Hikaru couldn't help but laugh.

Because Valentine's Day was coming up, and Hikaru had the perfect gift idea. Something that would satisfy both of them.

**-X-X-X-**

Hikaru played with the gift in his pocket. It was only the thirteenth, but he couldn't wait much longer. The anticipation was getting to him. But because he still wanted to wait for Valentine's Day, he would present his gift to Kaoru at midnight. Exactly.

Luckily, the day seemed to fly by quickly. Only Host Club felt like it dragged on for hours. Maybe it was having to publicly display their affection without _really_ displaying anything. They held back so much in their act - they hadn't even publicly kissed yet. Mostly because they were worried about everyone's reactions.

Hikaru wished that he could give Kaoru his present right now, when they were so close and everyone was watching. He wanted the world to know how he felt for his brother. But, of course, because the world is cruel and judgmental, he couldn't announce anything of the sort.

So he waited until the final bell rang, and then . . .

"Kaoru, can I see you for a moment?"

. . . He had to wait some more.

**Kaoru:**

Why the hell did Kyoya want to see him? It was clear that Hikaru wanted something, and Kaoru was eager to find out exactly what. Still, he stayed behind and listened to what Kyoya had to say.

"Are you feeling okay, Kaoru?" Kyoya asked when everyone else had left.

Kaoru was taken aback by his senpai's sudden display of kindness. "Huh? Oh, sure, senpai. I'm fine, why?"

"Well, according to our most recent poll - "

Oh. Of _course_ this was about statistics.

" - Your popularity with the ladies has dropped by two percent since New Year's. They claim that you seem a little more reluctant to display your affection for Hikaru than before. Like you're holding back."

Kyoya peered over his notebook with his usual penetrating stare. Kaoru couldn't help but panic. Did he know? Did he even have suspicions? If he did, would he tell everyone? Kaoru chose his next words carefully.

"Well, we thought that we were maybe giving them the wrong idea. I mean, we don't want them to think that Hikaru and I are _really_ in a relationship, do we?"

"That's kind of the point of the act, don't you think?"

"Okay, but how far is too far?" It was an honest question, but it appeared that Kyoya was having a hard time answering. Finally, he stepped forward, but he slipped on some tea that Tamaki had previously spilled and forgotten to clean up. He fell onto the floor, accidentally dragging Kaoru with him.

Kaoru made a small noise of pain as his knee slammed onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kaoru," Kyoya said in a voice that implied that the apology wasn't sincere.

"I-it's okay," Kaoru replied in a small voice, attempting to put weight on his leg and falling over, crying out again.

"Here, let me," Kyoya began, grabbing Kaoru's knee firmly in both hands.

"Hey, hey, what - ?"

A small pop sent a stabbing pain through Kaoru's leg.

"Ah, senpai - "

"Better?" Kyoya interrupted calmly.

Kaoru tested his knee, put his full weight on it, stood up, walked around a bit. Finally, he sighed. He had been terrified that his knee had been sprained, or even worse, broken. "Thanks."

"Of course. You're dismissed. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation."

For some reason, Kaoru didn't think that was why Kyoya had asked him to stay, but he let the matter go for the time being and left to meet Hikaru in the limo.

**Hikaru:**

Being the protective brother that he was, Hikaru wasn't just going to leave Kaoru in the care of Kyoya, so he did the wrong thing for the right reason. He eavesdropped. He stood pressed against the door, straining his ears. Unfortunately, he came into the conversation at the worst possible time.

_ . . . how far is too far_?

That was Kaoru's voice. h=How far of what was too far? Hikaru wished he could have heard the beginning of the conversation.

Then, Kaoru made a noise. One that was so shockingly familiar that Hikaru refused to believe that he had heard correctly.

Kaoru moaned. It was the same moan that Hikaru heard when he would nibble on Kaoru's ear. Panic chilled Hikaru's veins. _Surely, _he thought, _Surely, he isn't . . . _

_Oh, I'm sorry, Kaoru._ That was Kyoya. But it didn't sound like he was sorry at all.

_I-it's okay._ Hikaru's fears were realized when Kaoru moaned again, but louder this time.

_Here, let me - _

_ Hey, hey, what - ?_ There was a short silence, during which Hikaru tried not to imagine what Kyoya was doing to his brother. _Ah, senpai - !_

Hikaru hadn't realized that he had been crying until he tried to leave. He couldn't see a thing past his tears, but he stumbled away anyway. He couldn't bear to hear any more.

Hikaru's worst fears had been confirmed with the final, loudest moan. He couldn't give Kaoru what he wanted, so he had run to Kyoya. It made him sick just to think about. Sick with anger, hurt, confusion. But mostly anger.

On the ride home in the limo, Hikaru sat as far away from Kaoru as physically possible. He couldn't even look at his brother without being disgusted, so he glared out of the window for the entire ride. Kaoru tried to ask what was wrong, but he ignored him to the best of his ability.

And when they finally got home, Hikaru stormed into the house and locked Kaoru out of their room. He took his present out of his pocket and threw it in the trash can. He would have flushed it down the toilet, but the box wouldn't fit down the drain.

When he finally let Kaoru back in, he still refused to speak to him. Finally, after much pestering and begging, Kaoru fell asleep in a separate bed with tears still streaming from his eyes. Hikaru did the same, except his pain was too deep for tears.

**Short chapter for a reason! Part two up soon, I promise! I won't bother replying to reviews for part one until chapter twelve, just so you guys know!**

** - Alexishy**


	12. Chapter 11:  Cheaters Part Two

**So . . . remember when I said I wouldn't reply until Chapter 12? Yeah, screw that.**

**Ditkata:**** Yeah, my friend's fine. When he and his sister were kicked out, they moved to America. They still live there now. And haha, what is it you think I'm going to do?**

**wishIwereanime:**** Oh no, don't die! You won't get to see what happens!**

**Akutskifan14:**** Well, as I promised, here is part two! Up and ready within hours of part one!**

**TinaTenten:**** Haha, thanks. I didn't want to kill my more devoted readers, so I tried to limit the suspense a little. Hopefully, this chapter is a little better.**

**Jen567:**** Haha, don't worry. This chapter is mostly about how angry they are at each other, which means that they will make up soon, and you'll find out what the gift was later.**

**tragicpoet54:**** *shifty eyes* I don't know, **_**has**_** Kyoya figured it out? You'll just have to read!**

**SnOandZnT:**** No, I have no intentions of murdering you. I love all my reviewers. :) But really, if you were Hikaru, who is usually the jealous type, wouldn't you think the same thing?**

** midnight-alchemist13:**** Haha, you're welcome for writing this! Even though it is poorly written and makes no sense if you read it straight through . . . **

** Part two of the Cheaters chapters, just like I promised!**

** Warning: LOTS of language in this chapter!**

** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I would not randomly get tired at three in the morning! (As if owning Ouran would suddenly banish my insomnia.)**

**Kaoru:**

Kaoru had been anticipating Valentine's Day almost as much as Hikaru had, but all of his excitement had disappeared when Hikaru began giving him the stone cold shoulder. As far as he could tell, there was no good reason for this mistreatment, which just worsened his broken heart. Hikaru wouldn't speak to him, wouldn't look at him, would barely be in the same room with him! And for what? What could he have possibly done to offend Hikaru?

Kaoru cast his mind back to the previous day. He couldn't think of a single thing that would have set Hikaru off like this. In fact, now that he thought about it, Hikaru was just fine until Kaoru had to stay behind with Kyoya. But surely, Hikaru wasn't _that_ jealous? He had been alone in a room with another boy several times before, and it had never provoked this kind of reaction.

Finally, late that night, Kaoru's depression turned into anger. How could Hikaru stay mad at him for so long, and for no good reason? Why wouldn't he even tell him what was wrong? Being the rash, outspoken person he was, Hikaru would have normally spilled everything by now, taking care to throw in a few swear word and the occasional hypocritical gay remark.

Kaoru stomped over to Hikaru's bed in anger, tossing his book into a corner and pinning him to the mattress.

"What the hell?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"What the hell is right," Kaoru shouted right back. "What the fuck is your problem, Hikaru? Why are you so fucking angry with me?"

Instead of answering, Hikaru squirmed under Kaoru, only succeeding in making him tighten his grip. "Get the fuck off of me!"

"Answer my question!"

Hikaru stopped struggling and stared Kaoru straight in the face, his expression radiating intense fury.

"_Get off of me, you whore!_"

**Hikaru:**

He hadn't meant to say it; it just slipped out, but he couldn't honestly say that he regretted it. Isn't that what Kaoru was, anyway?

Still, the expression of utter shock on Kaoru's face made him reconsider his words. Not that he could take them back. No, it was far too late for that, so he simply took advantage of his brother's slackened grip and threw him off. He hit the wall with a satisfying _thunk_ that would have worried him under normal circumstances.

"Wh . . . _whore_?" Kaoru repeated, as if he couldn't quite wrap his mind around the word.

"Yes, Kaoru," Hikaru replied like he was talking to a three year old. "That's what I called you, a _whore_."

"But . . . is this about me asking for sex? Because if it is, I swear I'll stop - "

"Oh, it's about asking for sex, alright, but not from me."

Kaoru was clearly thinking hard, growing more and more confused with each passing second.

"Hikaru, I've never asked anyone but you."

"Oh, that's right," Hikaru yelled, sarcasm dripping off every word. "You didn't have to ask, did you? You just let him have your way with you." Hikaru stood and began to storm away, but Kaoru grabbed his wrist to stop him. Hikaru had to resist the urge to backhand him.

"_Let go, Kaoru_," Hikaru growled. Kaoru dropped his hand because frankly, Hikaru was terrifying when he was pissed.

"Hikaru, what the fuck are you _talking_ about? Who, exactly, do you think I - "

"What do you take me for? An _idiot_? I know what you and Kyoya were doing yesterday - "

"Me and _Kyoya_? What the fuck, Hikaru, you actually think I would do him?"

It probably would have been better to clarify exactly what he was doing with Kyoya, because denying having sex with him didn't help the situation at all. But Kaoru was so blatantly pissed that he obviously didn't care anymore.

"Well, why not? I wouldn't give you what you wanted, so you went running to him! It makes perfect sense from where I'm standing!"

"Why are you so concerned about who I have sex with, anyway? What is it to you?"

The tears were falling again, half out of hatred and half because Kaoru had pretty much confessed to an affair.

"_Why?_ WHY? BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, THAT'S WHY! _I thought you and I were supposed to be together! You kept telling me that you were mine and only mine, but you gave yourself to _him_! You moaned for _him_! Is that how you show that you love me?_"

Kaoru was speechless. Hikaru took advantage of the silence and practically ran to their bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

He brushed away his tears in anger with himself. He hadn't cried in a long time, and he didn't want to cry now.

"Hikaru!" he heard through his distress. Kaoru was pounding on the door with both fists and attempting to fix everything in a few short sentences. It wasn't working.

"_Hikaru, I'm sorry for what I said! I swear I didn't mean it! I didn't do anything with Kyoya! I hurt my knee, and he was helping me; that's it! Hikaru, please . . . !_"

Hikaru covered his ears and curled into a corner. He refused to listen to Kaoru's petty excuses.

**Kaoru:**

Kaoru leaned against the door, sobbing. His throat was sore from trying to explain to Hikaru what had really happened, but he knew his brother was not listening. He was afraid of what he might do in there, and he unconsciously rubbed his left wrist, the one with the scar on it. Kaoru had been much less upset when he had tried to cut himself than he was now. That being said, taking Hikaru's rash personality into account, what might _he_ do to stop the pain? Hikaru hadn't said a word since he disappeared, and that worried the shit out of Kaoru.

They say that it is better to have had love and lost it than to have never loved at all. But they also say that ignorance is bliss. Right now, Kaoru wished that he had never come to love Hikaru. It would have saved him so much pain.

Still, there had to be a way to fix this. Kaoru reviewed his conversation with Kyoya over and over again, and the more he thought about it, the more he thought that it sounded staged. Like Kyoya had planned the whole thing.

Kaoru sighed. That meant that Kyoya was the only one who could make things right again.

_Well,_ Kaoru thought as he stood up and looked through the contacts on his phone, _we were goin to tell everyone, anyway._

With shaking fingers, Kaoru hit the call button.

**D: **_**What?**_** Another cliffhanger? Yes, it is, get over it! Because another cliffhanger means a part three to the cheater's chapters!**

** Review, respond to my responses it you want to, just give me some feedback! What do you hope to see in the next chapter?**

** Ready for your day to be ruined? I'm only planning two or three more chapters in this story! That being said, tell me what my next project should be! (And it has to be HikaxKao, cuz that's the only thing I can focus on right now.) I already have plans for a relatively short angsty fanfic and a horror/suspense fanfic, but let me know your ideas!**

** Love you even though I mess with you guys a bunch! - Alexishy**


	13. Chapter 12:  Cheaters Part Three Final

**Akutskifan14:**** You'll just have to wait and see! ;D**

**Victoria62015:**** Don't worry, what kind of story would this be if it ended with an unresolved conflict?**

**HearsVoices008:**** Funnily enough, suicidal Kaoru is one of my ideas! It's that short, angsty one I mentioned last chapter. I'll put a poll up soon with some of my ideas.**

**SnOandZnT:**** You can't steal Kaoru if I've already stolen him! *moderately evil laugh***

**Iggyz girl 4 life:**** Here's the update I promised! Sooner than I even imagined!**

**YaoiGirly:**** Cliffhangers are half the fun!**

**wishIwereanime:**** Haha, I love the F-bomb! It adds realism to the story. High schoolers aren't going to be saying stuff like, "Holy mackerel!" or "Gee Willikers!" **

**Blue-Eyed-Demon:**** I updated as quickly as possible. Hope it was fast enough!**

**Ditkata:**** D: That's a terrible idea! No, the way I see it, no matter how angry the twins get, they still love each other.**

**ZoeDucky:**** Haha, don't fret! This is my last (planned) cliffhanger, as well as the last serious conflict. I think I'll post one more, ****ü****ber short chapter and one last one shot as an epilogue.**

**Halanime:**** I freaking 3 you right now! A review like yours was just what I needed to motivate me to keep writing. And thank you so much for so many compliments! I have to apologize, though. This chapter gets pretty fluffy.**

**lastbloom:**** Hmm, I'm curious about what scenarios you imagined up. :D**

**midnight-alchemist13:**** Correction: It was poorly written **_**for me.**_** Haha, thank you though!**

** ATTENTION **_**EVERYONE**_**!: Now that I've got your attention, (:D) I need all of you to visit my profile and vote on my next story. I have four of my own ideas, but you can choose the "other" option and tell me what you're thinking in a PM. PLEEEEEEEEESE vote soon! I hate not having anything to write about!**

** Part three, the last chapter in the cheater's series (I promise!) Not the best chapter in the world, but it resolves everything, so what the hell?**

** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I would throw the most beastin' graveyard screamo going away party EVA!**

**Kaoru:**

"Kaoru, what could possibly have possessed you to call me at this ungodly hour?"

Kaoru glanced at the clock: It was only half past ten. Sure, it was a little late to be calling someone, but it was Saturday. Surely, Kyoya could give him a break.

"What the hell did you do?" Kaoru exploded. He had meant to approach the topic gently. So much for that.

"Excuse me?"

"When you held me back after school yesterday - "

"Oh, think nothing of it, Kaoru. I was simply conducting a little experiment."

Kaoru's blood began to boil, but he was determined to keep himself under control. "Well, your little _experiment_ is ruining our lives! You have to - "

"Ruining your lives? How so?" From Kyoya's tone, he could tell that he already knew what was going on.

"I swear to God, Kyoya, I'm gonna knock that smug little grin off of your face if you don't fix this," Kaoru growled.

"Fix what, exactly?"

Kaoru grit his teeth. No way in _hell _he was playing Kyoya's little game.

"_You know damn well what, Kyoya,_" he growled menacingly. "_I swear to mother fucking God, if you don't fix this_ - "

"How am I supposed to fix anything? This is your problem - "

"YEAH, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT BEFORE - "

This time, Kaoru cut himself off. He didn't want to admit it. Not to Kyoya. That would just prove his suspicions, and he would never hear the end of it.

"Before what?" he heard Kyoya ask.

Kaoru sighed heavily, letting all of his air out in one breath. "Before I knew how much I love Hikaru," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear you."

Kaoru glared at the floor, thinking about how satisfying it would be to punch Kyoya in the face right now. "I _said_, 'before I knew how much I love Hikaru.' "

"See, now was that so hard?" _Yes. Yes, it was._ "I can come talk to him, if you'd like."

"Honestly, I think you're the last person he wants to see right now. Besides me, I mean."

"Well, I could always show him the tape."

Kaoru literally face palmed. _There was a freaking tape!_

**Hikaru:**

It's not that the thought of self mutilation hadn't crossed his mind; it just didn't appeal to him. Sure, at the moment, he had no reason to go on. In fact, he briefly considered just ending it all. But then, of course, he wouldn't be able to plot his revenge.

He knew that Kaoru still loved him, even if he _had_ cheated, so if Hikaru himself were to cheat, it would hurt him just as badly as he was hurting now. (Of course, the suicide thing would hurt him even worse, but then Hikaru would be dead, which is something he wasn't exactly looking forward to.)

But the fact was that, as previously implied, Hikaru still loved Kaoru. Which meant that if he were to cheat himself, it would hurt him as well.

Hikaru banged his head back against the wall with a mixture of emotions:

_Anger:_ Pretty self explanatory. One is bound to be a little angry when they catch the love of their life cheating on them.

_Shame:_ Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he should have gone a little easier on Kaoru. It _was_ his own fault, after all. But the scene he heard the day before kept replaying itself in his head, and Hikaru pushed the shame away.

_Pride:_ He had always had a soft spot for Kaoru, but he had managed to be angry with him, to shout in his face! He liked to see how much this hurt him.

_Sadness:_ Whatever happened to being together forever? Yours and only yours? Did love mean nothing in this world, anymore?

_Fear:_ He had to come out of the bathroom sometime. What then? Will they gradually grow apart, like they were before? Act like the whole love affair never happened? Hikaru didn't think he could handle that. It wasn't really better to have lost love than to have never felt it at all. Half of him wished that he had never allowed himself that spell of weakness on Christmas Eve. If he hadn't almost kissed Kaoru, none of this would be happening.

But that raised the question, _Would it eventually have happened anyway?_ There was no way the two of them were strong enough to have kept such a secret their whole lives. Especially since Kaoru tried cutting himself once. Surely, one of them would have committed suicide before a year of suppressed feelings had passed. But that didn't make it any better to have lost love.

Hikaru heard Kaoru shouting at something, but he blocked it out, wanting to be alone with his thoughts. He dragged up the pleasant memories stored in the back of his mind. He would replay those over and over again, committing every detail to memory before everything fell completely apart.

**-X-X-X-**

It was early in the morning when Hikaru woke up. He could tell by the little bit of light shining through the window, the streak of gray on the horizon. It was almost dawn.

Hikaru stood up and stretched before checking under the door. He could neither see nor hear any signs of his brother, so he exited the bathroom tentatively. Finally, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and strode across the room. But something caught his eye, making him stop in curiosity.

A DVD case laid on the neatly-folded bed. There was no doubt in his mind who had put it there, and he had half a mind to toss the video in the trash. But something told him that it was absolutely necessary that he should see it, so he put the DVD into the player and watched.

And he saw everything. Everything that Kyoya and Kaoru did. At first, he suspected trickery. _It has to be faked! There's no way that this is what really happened!_ But after watching it through a few times, his memory confirmed what he was seeing. The moans he heard were of pain, not pleasure, although it was uncanny how similar the two were.

Hikaru didn't even realize that he was crying until he had watched the video several more times. The overwhelming feeling of shame returned to him. He was such a moron! He should have listened to Kaoru in the first place! How was he going to fix things between them?

That last question hit him the hardest. _How was he going to fix things?_ He couldn't just expect Kaoru to forgive him, not after all he said. Even if he was willing to listen, what would he say? "I'm sorry for being a heartless bastard. I still love you." Not likely to be met with kindness.

Unfortunately, Hikaru didn't have any more time to think about his actions, because Kaoru chose that moment to enter the room. Hikaru immediately threw himself onto his brother in a huge hug, letting himself cry freely and silently. Kaoru was obviously bewildered, but he returned the hug whole heartedly.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru!" Hikaru sobbed. "This is all my fault, I - "

"Hikaru, don't you _dare_ blame yourself!" Kaoru interrupted firmly. "This isn't just you; it was both of us. But you have to promise me that you'll _listen_ to me next time!"

"Kaoru," Hikaru began softly, "I promise there won't _be_ a next time."

**Kaoru:**

What had caused Hikaru's sudden change of heart? Just a few hours ago, they were loathing each other to the point where they couldn't even be in the same room. Kaoru cast his eyes around the room in confusion, finally spotting the DVD case. He grinned. Kyoya had come through after all.

Sure, Kaoru still despised how he messed with their emotions, but Kyoya probably didn't mean any harm.

How long did they hug, Kaoru wondered. They could have just stood and held each other for hours, and neither of them would have noticed. But it seemed only seconds later the Hikaru pulled away, his beautiful face tear stained.

"Wait here," he commanded, running back into the bathroom only to emerge a few seconds later. In his hands, he held a small box. Immediately, Kaoru's thoughts turned to the most perverted option possible, but he hastily pushed the thought aside. Sex was what had gotten them into trouble in the first place.

Hikaru led him over to the bed and made him sit. "I really wanted to do this yesterday, but . . . " Hikaru didn't need to finish his sentence. Their fight got in the way; Kaoru got that. "Close your eyes."

Kaoru did so, his curiosity in overdrive. His ears perked up as he heard Hikaru open the box and slip something onto his finger. His eyes flew open to stare at the ring on his hand.

It was a very simple ring, just a little gold band, but it meant the world to him all the same. Still, some doubt crossed his mind.

Clearly, something showed on his face, because Hikaru hastily added, "You don't have to if you don't want to! I'm not trying to force it, I'm just - "

"Hikaru, I love it!" Kaoru interrupted enthusiastically. "But . . . where are we going to find someone who will marry two underage, incestuous homosexuals?"

"There are two places in America that will do it. A place in southern Utah, and Las Vegas, Nevada."

Kaoru laughed at the latter option. He had heard many stories about Las Vegas, none of them very good.

"So . . . does that mean - ?"

This time, Kaoru cut him off with a kiss. "Yes, Hikaru. It does."

** Yay! Problem resolved! Sure, I may have rushed things a bit, but I promised that this would be the last cheaters chapter.**

** Don't forget to vote on my poll!**

** There is only one really, really short chapter left, followed by the epilogue. That being said, I have a mission for all of my readers: I want you to write me the longest, most honest/humorous review possible! Write about your opinions about the chapter, write about the story in general, write about plans for the future, tell me what you hope to see in the epilogue, I don't care! How well you fulfill your mission influences how motivated I am, which directly affects the quality of the last two chapters!**

** Vote, review, I 3 you all! - Alexishy**


	14. Chapter 13:  The End

**Well, you guys didn't really follow through like I had expected, but at least you were honest!**

**Victoria62015:**** Hmm . . . a hilarious mental image, but I don't think either of them will be wearing dresses.**

**HearsVoices008:**** D: I'm flattered that my story would influence your dreams, but why did Hikaru have to kill Kaoru? And in the worst way possible!**

**SnOandZnT:**** Crazy chick with a fork, I would very much like to kill Kyoya also, but may I suggest a spoon? Much more painful to be stabbed with.**

**Ditkata:**** Yeah, the gift the Hikaru threw away was the ring.**

**Akutskifan14:**** Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait like everybody else! *smirk***

**tragicpoet54:**** I've never lie Kyoya, so of course I had to reflect that into my writing! XD And I know that same sex marriage is illegal. But what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right? ;D**

**midnight-alchemist13:**** Haha, what do you mean you can't write long reviews? That was pretty long! And that's a lot more detail than I planned on using. (But I'm considering a somewhat less realistic sequel *hushhush*)**

**wishIwereanime:**** Honesty is all that matters! Haha, thanx you so much!**

** I remember when I first started this story and I only had three reviews to reply to. Now, I have a grand total of 109! Not to mention forty-five favorites and fort-eight story alerts! I really love you guys are am happy to have had you along for the ride!**

** (ADVERTISEMENT ALERT!: Also, check out my series of crappy one-shots **_**Significance**_**, my lemon-scented one-shot **_**Pure Terror**_**, and my upcoming story **_**Weil Wir Zwillinge Sind**_**, the Holocaust story that won in the poll!)**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I am happy to own **_**Ignorance is Bliss?**_

** Now, for a very, **_**very**_**, VERY short chapter, followed by the epilogue ;D**

**Omniscient POV:**

The flight was long, the service was short, and the flight back was even longer. Bother Hitachiin twins were anticipating their return home. How would their parents take the news? Their friends? They had just made a life changing decision in a matter of hours. Yet somehow, neither of them thought it would affect anything. Sure, their dad might scream or kick them out of the house, their mom might or might not defend them, their friends might reject the news - or them - completely. But they still had each other, no more or less than what they started with.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said sleepily, a thought having suddenly occurred to him, "You know, we never really told the others about us."

"I'm sure Kyoya took it upon himself to tell them," Hikaru replied. "He's better with words than we are, anyway."

He didn't know why, but Kaoru was satisfied with that answer. He rested his head on Hikaru's shoulder and directed his gaze at their interwoven fingers, rings glinting identically in the fading sunlight. Kaoru smiled, and Hikaru grinned with him.

"You know, we should go on a little trip," Hikaru suggested. He especially had France on his mind.

Kaoru looked up and raised his eyebrows. "You mean, like a honeymoon?"

"Exactly like a honeymoon. Is the idea amusing to you?"

"Extremely. Normally, a couple would think about marriage for years, throw a perfect wedding with friends and family, lose their virginity on their honeymoon, plan on kids, et cetera. You and I, on the other hand, thought about marriage for a few weeks, haven't even told some of our friends and family that we're a couple, will most likely lose our virginity before the honeymoon, and will not plan on kids because it's physically impossible. Is it just me, or are we a dysfunctional couple?"

"Kaoru, you're comparing us to a _normal_ couple. Take a gay couple for example. Sure, they might plan the wedding for years, but do you really think they would want friends or family there? That would just be awkward all around. Some hotels won't even let gay couples check in. No orphanage in their right mind would let them adopt. Really, we're not that strange."

"Well, I'm sure we could find a way to adopt if we really wanted to."

This made Hikaru laugh. "Kaoru, any child we raise will be so messed up, we'll have to pay a dollar to see it in a sideshow. I think we're best left alone."

Kaoru couldn't argue with this, so he remained silent and rested in Hikaru's arms for the rest of the flight.

There are still some members of the Hitachiin family who don't know about Hikaru and Kaoru's secret. Their friends took the news surprisingly well, and they never let any rumors get past them. The rest of the twins' school careers went surprisingly well. They were forced to go away to college because their father couldn't bear to think about what they were doing when they were home alone. No one who didn't know ever asked about the rings. Either they didn't notice or didn't care.

Hikaru and Kaoru were happier than they could have ever hoped to be. They would often look back on the year fondly, thinking about how little they started with and how little it actually took to make them happy in the end.

**Until next time - Alexishy**


	15. Epilogue

** Second lemon ever written. Go easy on me.**

**A Story About the First Time the Hitachiin Twins Had Sex (aka, Epilogue):**

The plane landed, they were drove home, they gave the staff the rest of the week off and locked all the doors. This was their time, and it had to be perfect.

Much to Kaoru's dismay, Hikaru insisted on carrying him over the threshold. His argument: "At least I didn't make you wear a dress." Kaoru couldn't really argue with that, so he consented to being carried into the room. In all honesty, he didn't mind so much with Hikaru's lips glued to his own.

Hikaru didn't stop at the door way of their bedroom. He want all the way to the bed and laid Kaoru down gently, as if he might break at the slightest touch. Kaoru thought he was going way too slowly, so he pulled on Hikaru's shirt to persuade him to hurry up.

Hikaru laughed into the kiss. "A little horny, eh, Kaoru?"

Kaoru responded by tangling his fingers in his twin's hair and kissing him fiercely, challenging Hikaru to take back his role as seme.

He did so eagerly, and this time when Kaoru rolled his hips, he let him. A soft moan escaped both of them, and Kaoru pulled on Hikaru's shirt again, hinting at something else this time. Hikaru first removed Kaoru's shirt, and then his own. Then stopped for a moment to just look at his brother.

"W - what?" Kaoru blushed.

Hikaru shook his head. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am." He laid on top of Kaoru while keeping him from bearing most of his weight. "You're really beautiful, you know," Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear before teasing it with his tongue. This caused a surprised moan from Kaoru, who immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

"Looks like I've found your weak spot, Kaoru," Hikaru laughed, licking his earlobe.

"Y -yeah, well . . . well, I already know where yours is, Hikaru."

Hikaru pulled away to see the mischievous glint in Kaoru's eyes. Too late, he realized what was about to happen.

Kaoru leaped up and switched their positions so that he was on top before roughly grabbing Hikaru's erection. He moaned loudly, causing Kaoru to giggle.

"No fair, Kaoru!" Hikaru pouted.

"All's fair in love and war, brother."

"I don't see how that applies to sex at all."

This elicited a genuine pout from Kaoru, and Hikaru saw his chance. He rolled and reclaimed his rightful place on top.

"Talk about unfair!"

"You know, someone I love once told me that all was fair in love and war."

"Screw you."

"Yes, please."

Kaoru rolled his eyes as Hikaru came in for another kiss. He pulled his twin's hair lightly and got a small moan out of him.

"Ha!" he announced triumphantly. "I found it!"

This time it was Hikaru's turn to roll his eyes before working on undoing Kaoru's pants.

"You first," Kaoru complained playfully, practically ripping Hikaru's pants off. Hikaru laughed and did the same. He sat upright and rolled his hips.

"See how you like it!" He exclaimed past their mixed moans. Kaoru was already hard as a pole from the friction.

Hikaru leaned back down and nibbled at Kaoru's neck, leaving a hickey. He slowly trailed his way down to his throat, his chest, his stomach. When he reached his underwear, he removed them with his teeth and eyed Kaoru's member before playing with the head. In no time, he tasted the sweet pre-cum.

"Damn, Kaoru," He laughed. "You're sensitive, aren't you?"

By this point Kaoru was so high from the pleasure that he didn't care about the sarcasm. He helped Hikaru out of his boxers before a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, Hikaru! We don't have - "

He was silenced when Hikaru put three fingers into his mouth.

"I am well aware of that," Hikaru replied smoothly.

When he felt that his fingers were sufficiently coated in saliva, Hikaru then went to insert two into Kaoru's entrance, but the latter tensed in anticipation.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said, his voice suddenly thick with concern, "I'm not trying to force you into anything. If you don't want to do it, it's not too late to back out."

"No, Hikaru!" Kaoru's response was also laced with worry. "No, I want to, I'm just . . . nervous, I guess?"

"Just relax, Kaoru. I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

Kaoru tried to heed Hikaru's advice. He took a deep breath before unclenching, and Hikaru inserted two fingers before Kaoru had a chance to reconsider.

Hikaru let Kaoru adjust to the feeling before inserting the third finger and stretching the tight walls. Kaoru's back arched, but more from the discomfort than any pleasure.

Hikaru removed his fingers and instead prepared to enter Kaoru, but he clenched again.

"Kao . . . "

He did just as he had done earlier to relax, and Hikaru entered Kaoru. A small "oh" escaped him. The feeling of his brother's member was much different than that of his fingers.

Again, Hikaru let him adjust first before moving, slowly and gently at first. But before long, pure desire took over, and Hikaru found himself slamming into Kaoru in no time at all. Their mixed moans tore through the otherwise silent night. At one point in time, Kaoru arched his back again, and Hikaru grinned devilishly. He had found Kaoru's spot.

That spot was all he aimed for now. Stars danced before Kaoru's eyes each time he hit it until, with a cry of his brother's name, he came. Hikaru came inside of Kaoru not long after, drawing out a loud, strained moan from the latter.

Gradually, Hikaru slowed down, eventually stopping and collapsing next to Kaoru. They both panted heavily, but they also both wore a smile on their faces.

Eventually, Hikaru wrapped Kaoru in his arms and kissed his forehead.

"You have no clue how much I love you," he whispered.

"I think I have an idea."


End file.
